Se eu não tiver você
by Ed Kiddo
Summary: Nova cidade, nova vida. Ela não pensava que encontraria muito mais do que procurava... UA SeiyaxSaori
1. Chapter 1

**Se eu não tiver você**

**CAPÍTULO I**

- Consegui! Consegui! Consegui!

Uma linda jovem de 19 anos, longos cabelos lilases e expressivos olhos verdes entrava em casa gritando, o que fez seu pai vir correndo verificar o que estava acontecendo

- C-Calma Saori, calma!- pedia enquanto tentava conter os pulos da menina- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?! Conseguiu o quê?!

A moça parou, olhou o pai e praticamente se jogou no pescoço dele

- Sr. Kido, você está falando com a mais nova estagiária das empresas Toshio de Tóquio!!

O pai não pôde conter a alegria e dessa vez era ele quem estava dando pulos de alegria

- Empresas Toshio? Aquela de exportação marítima?

Saori balançou a cabeça positivamente

- Oh meu Deus! Parabéns filhota! Você merece! Esforçou-se muito pra isso! – a jovem o abraçou com mais força- Mas agora... dá pra soltar um pouquinho o meu pescoço? Tá me sufocando... – o Sr. Kido disse com a voz falha

-Ops... Desculpa papai! Foi mal. Mas é que eu estou muito feliz!!

-E pra demonstrar sua felicidade precisa quase me estrangular?-disse arrumando o colarinho da camisa - Você não muda mesmo Saori!

Ela fez uma cara de sapeca, mas percebeu quando a feição alegre do pai desapareceu e ele se aproximou dela

-Minha filhota... - disse passando a mão no rosto da jovem- Você cresceu e eu nem percebi. Ontem você era uma criança e hoje já é uma mulher que vai começar a construir a vida... Longe de mim.

Saori entendia o pai. Ela também não queria deixá-lo só. Mais foi logo quebrando o clima antes que começassem a chorar

- Ah, papai. Não fique assim... E, aliás, por que todo pai fala isso pros filhos, hein? Vocês combinam as falas uns com os outros?

O Sr. Kido deu um sorriso e abraçou a filha

- Porque todo pai ama seus filhos. E na verdade, a senhorita pode ter crescido fisicamente, mais ainda tem o jeito moleca que eu tanto aprecio em você – deu-lhe um beijo na testa - por isso quero que vá e seja muito feliz, entendido mocinha?

-Entendido chefe!- Saori brincou fazendo continência ao pai- Mas agora já vou dormir. Tenho que acordar bem cedinho amanhã. Ainda há muitas coisas para arrumar e só tenho mais dois dias. Boa noite pai!

-Boa noite minha filha! -deu um beijo em sua testa - Durma bem.

* * *

Saori subiu ao seu quarto, fechou a porta e jogou-se em sua cama. Mal acreditava em tudo que estava acontecendo. Estava radiante!

- Finalmente vou sair dessa cidadezinha e conhecer o mundo- falou enquanto pegava um retrato de sua bela mãe, que estava sobre o criado-mudo – Ah mamãe... como eu queria que estivesse aqui comigo para ver tudo isso. Mas tenho certeza que você esta me observando ai de cima, não é mesmo?

A mãe de Saori morreu tragicamente em um acidente em Tóquio quando ela tinha apenas cinco anos. Mas isso não a entristecia. Pelo contrário, ela cresceu com o pensamento de que a mãe havia se tornado mais um anjo no céu para protegê-la e por isso todas as lembranças boas que tinha dela afagava a tristeza de não tê-la mais por perto.

* * *

O pai de Saori ainda não tinha sono para dormir. Não antes de fazer uma coisa muito importante. Apagou as luzes da sala e da cozinha, e subiu ao quarto da filha.

-Saori? Ainda está acordada, filha? – sussurrou o pai da jovem, abrindo a porta bem devagar.

-Estou sim, papai. Entra! - pediu, fazendo um sinal para que o pai sentasse ao seu lado- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O Sr. Kido sentou-se e passou o braço por cima do ombro da filha

-Estava pensando em sua mãe, não é? – o silêncio que Saori fez já lhe respondia a pergunta- Eu também sinto muita falta dela.

Uma lágrima rolou do pai que via em sua filha, o retrato de sua esposa. Eram iguais tanto fisicamente quanto na personalidade forte. Depois da morte dela, mudou-se para o interior, a fim de criá-la em um local tranqüilo.

-Papai, eu prometo que assim que eu estiver estabilizada eu virei te visitar. E se eu for efetivada na empresa, venho te buscar imediatamente para morar comigo.

O Sr. Kido apenas sorriu e pegou a mão da filha, onde depositou uma linda corrente com um pingente de prata. Dentro do pingente, a última foto que a família havia tirado antes da morte da mãe de Saori.

-Era da mamãe, não é?- o pai assentiu com a cabeça- Obrigada papai. Vou guardar para sempre aqui comigo. Vai me dar muita sorte, tenho certeza disso- disse colocando a corrente no pescoço.

O Sr. Kido já ia se levantando para voltar à seu quarto, quando Saori o abraçou pelas costas

-Boa noite, papai. - disse, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Boa noite, minha princesinha- respondeu carinhosamente à filha. Não sabia o porquê, mas só agora poderia dormir tranqüilo.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Saori estava pronta para partir. Um carro que a empresa tinha enviado a estava esperando na porta de casa. A empresa era muito responsável com seus funcionários, por isso dava-lhes toda a assistência necessária, inclusive, para aqueles que moravam longe de Tóquio, como Saori, fornecia-lhes hospedagem em pequenos apartamentos espalhados por toda cidade

- Saori! O carro já chegou e está te esperando!- A moça escutou o pai chamando

-Já tô indo, papai! Peraí! – respondeu enquanto olhava pro quarto, numa espécie de "despedida". Tinha a maldita sensação de que nunca mais estaria ali. Balançou a cabeça como se quisesse espantar tais pensamentos. Pegou a mala que estava sobre a cama, deu uma última olhada em tudo e desceu. Lá embaixo, encontrou o pai com os braços abertos, esperando-a para abraçá-la. Depois de largar a mala no chão, ela foi correndo atender ao pedido do amado pai

-Te amo filhota! Se cuida, viu!

-Também te amo muito, muito, muito – a garota disse enchendo-o de beijinhos- E vê lá o que vai fazer sem mim aqui pra te vigiar, hein! E não se esqueça de tomar seus remédios para pressão e de...

- Hei! Eu sou o pai aqui! Essas falas são minhas!

Saori ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida pelo som da buzina do carro, que o motorista tocava insistentemente a fim de apressá-la

- Calma aê!! Eu já tô indo!!- gritou a menina- Cara mais chato!- resmungou logo em seguida.

Depois de ouvir do pai todo tipo de recomendação possível, inclusive a de não arranjar encrenca (coisa que ela era especialista), Saori entrou no carro e acenou para o pai. Logo o carro estava virando a esquina, sob os olhares do Sr. Kido.

* * *

Fim de tarde, três horas numa intediante viagem, e o carro já se encontrava próximo de Tóquio. Era possível reconhecer a aproximação graças aos enormes arranha-céus que iam surgindo e ao incessante barulho de buzinas de carros, obras e pessoas. Não era muito diferente do que ela imaginava.

- Já chegamos! É aqui!- avisou o motorista, já saindo do carro para abrir a porta para Saori.

Ao descer do carro, ela se deparou com um enorme prédio, todo cheio de luminosos e com uma arquitetura belíssima, moderna e ao mesmo tempo, clássica. O motorista sorriu ao ver a cara de admiração da garota.

-Nossa... Eu não queria estar na pele do dono dessa empresa. Deve ser uma barra administrar tudo isso, não acha?- Saori perguntou ao motorista

- Nem tanto. O Sr. Shion Toshio conta com vários funcionários para ajudá-lo. Ele prefere contar com funcionários capacitados, que o ajudem tecnicamente, do que se associar a vários empresários que não entendam de negócios. Por isso todos pensam que ele administra a empresa sozinho.

- Entendo. Mas ele não tem medo de que alguém aja de má fé? Quero dizer, alguém pode entrar na empresa como espião, fornecer informações importantes para outras empresas. Isso é muito perigoso!

- Você tem razão. Mas para um funcionário ingressar na empresa, ele passa por um sofisticado sistema de avaliação. Inclusive, se você vai trabalhar aqui, deve ter sido rigorosamente avaliada. Mesmo que não tenha percebido.

Saori estava ficando intrigada. Ou seu futuro chefe era muito bom, um anjo na Terra, ou era muito burro. Como uma empresa daquela magnitude era administrada daquele jeito? Mas de qualquer maneira, esse método estava dando certo. Nunca se ouviu falar de nenhum escândalo que envolvesse seu prestigiado nome.

-Senhorita?- o motorista interrompeu os pensamentos de Saori- Está se sentindo bem? Ficou calada de repente.

- Hã?- olhou para o motorista, assustada- Ah, sim, sim, estou ótima! Só... estava pensando.

- Então, se está tudo bem, eu já vou indo. Mais tarde alguém a levará até a sua nova casa. Com licença.

- Sim. Muito obrigada. E não se esqueça de pôr o cinto!- disse a menina acenando para o motorista.

O motorista apenas sorriu. O carro partiu, deixando Saori em meio a uma grande cidade, e em frente a uma das maiores empresas do mundo. Sorriu, ao pensar nas grandes oportunidades que poderia ter ali dentro e em como sua vida poderia mudar

- Vamos lá, Saori! Vamos ver o que te aguarda- pensou consigo mesma.

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

**Se eu não tiver você**

**Capítulo II**

Após ser deixada em frente à empresa, Saori deu uma última olhada para o alto, parecendo ainda não acreditar no tamanho daquele edifício. Notou que já estava escurecendo. Dirigiu-se a um portão devidamente vigiado por um segurança com um cachorro de aparência "nada amigável". Depois de perguntar ao segurança onde deveria se apresentar, a moça começou a seguir as orientações dadas por ele, entrando por uma porta e logo em seguida, percorrendo um enorme corredor, perfeitamente decorado por quadros de navios e barcos pesqueiros. Avistou ao fundo um enorme hall e logo à direita, a recepção, onde uma jovem ruiva digitava algo no computador. Esta, percebendo que Saori se aproximava, tratou logo de atendê-la.

-Pois não? Em que posso ajudá-la?- perguntou a recepcionista, sorridente.

-Bom, é que eu sou a nova estagiária da empresa e o segurança lá fora disse que eu deveria falar com alguém na recepção. - respondeu a jovem de cabelos lilases

-Ah, então é você! Eu já estava sabendo da sua chegada!- disse-lhe, estendendo a mão- Seja bem vinda! Sou Marin Hanata!

Saori correspondeu ao gesto da moça e apresentou-se também.

- Sou Saori Kido! Muito obrigada pelas boas vindas! Você é muito gentil.

Marin apenas sorriu. Era uma moça muito alegre e prestativa. Já trabalhava na empresa há algum tempo, e por isso ela já considerava aquele lugar sua segunda casa. Enquanto conversava com Saori, um homem alto de aparência latina aproximou-se do balcão da recepção.

-Srta. Marin, chegou alguma correspondência para mim?- perguntou o homem que desviou o olhar para Saori antes mesmo de receber a resposta- Ora, vejo que temos visitas! E que visitas!- cochichou o moço para a recepcionista

- Não, Sr. Shura. Não chegou nenhuma correspondência. E ela não é uma visita, é a nova estagiária da empresa. - disse Marin, revirando os olhos. Já era acostumada a ver aquele tipo de cena por ali.

-Então está certo. Seja bem vinda à empresa, Srta...

-Kido. Saori Kido. Muito obrigada Sr. Shura- completou a moça.

- Bonito nome. Bom, já estou indo Srta. Marin!- Shura piscou para ela e deu o sorriso mais galante que podia para Saori – Até amanhã!

Acenaram para o homem que saía do local. Marin divertiu-se com o sorriso sem graça que Saori mantinha nos lábios

-Nossa! Pensei que os homens daqui fossem mais sérios. - disse Saori

- Homens desse tipo existem em todo lugar. E você ainda não viu nada! Tem uns dois ou três assim por aqui. É bom já ir se acostumando.

-Assim você me assusta Marin!- respondeu Saori, fingindo uma cara de medo.

As jovens começaram a rir. Saori estava adorando saber os tipos de pessoas com quem ela iria trabalhar, para que já estivesse prevenida caso algum espertinho viesse se meter com ela. Esse era mais uma item, na sua extensa lista de coisas que a tirava do sério: homens metidos a "engraçadinhos".

- Acho melhor eu chamar alguém para te mostrar a empresa. Você espera só um minutinho?- Marin perguntou à Saori, já tirando o telefone do gancho.

Ela assentiu e resolveu sentar-se em uma poltrona enquanto esperava. Mal pôde pegar uma revista para ler, alguém a topou no ombro.

-Você é Saori Kido?- perguntou uma moça de longos cabelos negros, presos em uma trança.

Saori levantou-se da poltrona e passou a fitar a jovem de frente

-Sim. Sou eu mesma.

-Seja bem vinda! Sou Shunrei Ching, assistente da diretoria – apresentou-se, inclinando o corpo para cumprimentá-la.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Shunrei. Então você vai me mostrar a empresa? Acho que vamos caminhar bastante!- disse a jovem de cabelos lilases, num tom divertido.

- Tem razão. Mas você se acostuma logo. Com o tempo esse lugar não vai mais parecer tão grande pra você. – disse fazendo um gesto pra que Saori a seguisse- Vamos?

Saori assentiu e acenou para Marin, gesto que foi devolvido pela moça que falava ao telefone.

- Vejo que você e Marin já viraram amigas. - observou Shunrei

- É sim. Ela estava me contando alguns "detalhes" das pessoas que trabalham aqui.

- Hunf... Eu conheço os tipos de "detalhes" que ela conta. Essa menina não tem jeito mesmo!- respondeu, já entrando no elevador.

* * *

Quase uma hora e meia depois, as duas já haviam caminhado por quase toda a empresa. Saori estava encantada com tudo, desde a decoração até a tecnologia empregada lá. Era tudo muito moderno. Shunrei já havia lhe mostrado todos os setores, faltava apenas aquele em que ela e a moça de cabelos negros trabalhariam.

- Este é o setor da diretoria. E aquela é a sua mesa. - informou Shunrei, apontando o local de trabalho de Saori, que já foi logo estreando sua cadeira.

-Ufa! Você conseguiu me cansar de verdade!- olhou para a barriga - E além do mais... Eu tô morrendo de fome!

- Deve estar com fome mesmo. Acho melhor irmos, porque amanhã é um novo dia de trabalho

- Tudo bem, mas... Pra onde é que eu vou? O motorista levou minhas malas e nem me disse pra onde!- preocupou-se Saori

-Como assim "pra onde"? Você vai dividir o apartamento comigo. E é bom já ir se acostumando com a minha presença, tá bom?- respondeu Shunrei piscando um olho.

Saori sorriu. Sentiu-se aliviada por dividir o apartamento com Shunrei. Parecia uma boa moça.

* * *

Depois de esperar um pouco pelo elevador, as duas chegaram ao térreo do edifício, onde Marin também se preparava para ir para casa. Shunrei morava no mesmo prédio de Marin, então sempre iam juntas para casa.

- Poxa, Shunrei. Pensei que éramos amigas. Nem contou à Saori que somos vizinhas. - falou Marin, fingindo estar ofendida, enquanto entravam no metrô.

- Ah, pode parar de drama, Marin! E além do mais, não queria assustá-la dizendo que teria que te agüentar no trabalho e em casa também! - respondeu Shunrei sarcasticamente enquanto ria da cara que Marin fazia - Claro! Você não sai de lá!

- Eu vivo na sua casa? É você que não sai da minha! – retrucou Marin

Saori se divertia com a discussão das duas. Conversaram muito durante todo o caminho e após saírem do metrô, finalmente estavam em frente ao pequeno prédio onde moravam. Marin despediu-se de Saori e de Shunrei, sob a promessa de dar uma passadinha no apartamento das duas mais tarde.

Subindo mais um andar, já em frente à porta de seu apartamento, Shunrei procurava a chave que estava meio que "perdida" em sua bolsa.

- E então Saori? O que está achando da cidade?- perguntou a jovem enquanto enfiava a chave na fechadura e abria a porta.

- Eu estou adorando! É muito bonita e muito... – foi interrompida por uma estridente sirene de ambulância que passava por perto-... Muito barulhenta! - completou com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Shunrei convidou-a para entrar e conhecer seu novo lar. Era pequeno, porém confortável e muito bem decorado com vasos e quadros que trouxera de seu país, a China. Entregou-lhe uma cópia da chave e mostrou cada cômodo do apartamento. Saori já se sentia em casa. Seu novo quarto lembrava um pouco o antigo, e isso a deixou um pouco triste. Já estava com saudades de seu pai. Como ele estaria? Ligaria amanhã para ele.

-Saori, que tal irmos jantar fora hoje? Assim você já conhece um pouco a noite da cidade. - perguntou Shunrei

-Vai ser ótimo! Eu queria mesmo dar uma volta por aí.

- Shiryu disse que ia passar aqui hoje. Assim ele vai com a gente também. -completou a chinesa.

-Shiryu? Quem é Shiryu?- perguntou Saori, enquanto desarrumava suas malas e colocava algumas roupas no armário.

- Ah, é o meu noivo! Nos conhecemos em uma viagem que eu fiz para a China, e depois descobri que ele também morava em a namorar, ele abriu um escritório de advocacia aqui após terminar a faculdade, e agora estamos prestes a nos casar.- Shunrei disse mostrando orgulhosa o anel de noivado.

-Que bom que está feliz, Shunrei. Eu também gostaria de encontrar alguém que me completasse. Mas até agora essa pessoa não apareceu.

- Calma, Saori. Essas coisas são assim: quando você menos espera... aparece! Veja o meu caso. Eu nunca pensei que fosse encontrar alguém numa viagem pra China e que também morasse aqui em Tókio. E muito menos que me apaixonaria por ela. Depois disso eu passei a acreditar em destino.

-Você pode ter razão. - Saori respondeu, mas lembrou-se de Marin- E a Marin?

- Ah... A Marin também tem um namorado, o Aioria, mas eles só brigam e...

-Não!- interrompeu Saori- Que pena que ela briga com o namorado, mas nos esquecemos dela! Ela disse que viria aqui mais tarde e nós vamos sair!

- É mesmo!- Shunrei disse colocando a mão na nuca com uma cara de esquecida- Ela ia me matar se não a convidasse para ir conosco. Vou fazer isso agorinha!

Saori não pôde conter uma risadinha. Enquanto Shunrei ia chamar Marin e conseqüentemente, seu namorado para ir com elas, a moça acabou de desarrumar a mala e foi tomar um banho. Vinte minutos depois, já estava arrumada. Vestia uma calça jeans básica e uma blusa rosa com um bonito decote e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Há essa hora, Shunrei também já estava arrumada. Faltava Marin chegar, mas como sempre demorava uma eternidade para se arrumar e estava atrasada.

- Toda vez que eu peço pra Marin não demorar, ela faz questão de se atrasar. Ela deve fazer de propósito, só pode ser isso! Mas quando ela chegar... - Shunrei foi interrompida pela campainha – Deve ser ela! Agora ela vai me ouvir...

A jovem saiu do quarto de Saori e foi abrir a porta, dando de cara com Shiryu com um colorido buquê de flores em mãos.

-Olá Shunrei!São pra você- disse o jovem entregando o ramo de flores à Shunrei.

- Ah, meu amor, são lindas! Obrigada!- Shunrei agradeceu dando um selinho no noivo e convidando-o a entrar.

Shiryu entrou e logo atrás dele, um jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos também cumprimentou Shunrei

-Boa noite Shunrei!

-Boa noite Seiya!Entre!- disse enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha do noivo. -Não sabia que viria com Shiryu.

- Ah, é que o seu querido noivinho fica explorando os amigos pedindo carona. -respondeu Seiya que riu da cara que o amigo fez.

- Você sempre com piadinhas, né?- brincou Shunrei - Mas, mudando de assunto, agente vai jantar no restaurante do centro. Vocês vão, não é?

-Claro que sim! Como eu poderia recusar um convite desses- Shiryu disse beijando a noiva

-Eu topo!- completou Seiya- Tô morrendo de fome!

- Vai ser muito divertido! Faz tempo que não saímos todos juntos. Só temos que esperar a Marin, o Aioria e a Saori.

- Saori? Quem é ela? – Seiya perguntou, mas logo seu olhar cruzou-se com o da moça que saia do quarto. De repente, pareceu que tudo à sua volta havia se paralisado, e a única coisa que lhe chamava a atenção era os movimentos dela em direção à sala.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta, essa é a Saori. Ela vai trabalhar lá na empresa, e agora está dividindo o apartamento comigo. – Shunrei disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro da mais nova amiga- Saori, esse é o Shiryu, meu noivo, e esse é o Seiya, sócio dele no escritório de advocacia.

Shiryu cumprimentou Saori e deu-lhe as boas vindas, gesto que foi agradecido por ela. Mas Seiya estava praticamente paralisado diante da menina. Não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar dela. Seus olhos eram tão bonitos, aliás, ela era belíssima.

-Seiya? - chamou Shunrei, sem sucesso- Seiya?

Finalmente ele saiu do transe em que se encontrava. Balançou a cabeça como se quisesse acordar e olhou para Shunrei assustado.

- Hã? O que você disse?

-Eu disse que essa é a Saori!- respondeu-lhe a moça, arqueando as sobrancelhas

- Ah sim... Saori... Muito prazer!

Saori cumprimentou Seiya, assim como fizera com Shiryu. Também havia visto algo muito especial no rapaz. Tinha um sorriso jovial, e parecia ser muito sério. Ou não? Enquanto Saori conversava com Shiryu, Seiya não se conteve, como sempre.

- Shunrei, não sabia que estava trabalhando de babá. – murmurou o rapaz para que Saori não ouvisse, mas os cochichos dele nunca eram baixos o suficiente. Deparou-se com o olhar mortal que Saori jogava contra ele. A harmonia daquele lar seria quebrada.

-O que foi que disse? Espero não ter ouvido direito... Você me chamou de criança?- perguntou a jovem, furiosa.

- Calma mocinha! Eu só tava fazendo uma observação. É que você não parece ter idade pra trabalhar em uma empresa daquele porte- respondeu Seiya, colocando uma mão na boca, notando que tinha falado demais outra vez

Shunrei viu a hora de Saori pular no pescoço dele e esganá-lo até ele pedir clemência. Não sabia que Saori poderia ser tão "esquentadinha" daquele jeito. Se fosse assim, ela era igualzinha ao Seiya. E isso não ia acabar bem

- O quê? Quem você pensa que é? Pois saiba que é você que parece ter mentalidade de uma criança de cinco anos! - respondeu Saori, já sendo segurada por Shunrei que evitava que a moça partisse pra cima de Seiya. Ele sabia provocar uma pessoa, até mesmo quando não queria.

- Como é que é? – exaltou-se Seiya também sendo segurado por Shiryu

Depois de Shiryu e Shunrei praticamente suplicarem para que os dois parassem com aquela briga sem fundamento, Saori olhou Seiya e contou até dez mentalmente, tentando se acalmar. Aquele rapaz a provocara de verdade. Tá certo que ela era mais franzina e delicada que as outras, até porque era a mais nova. Mas daí a ser chamada de criança?Já bastava o pai tratando-a como tal, e agora esse rapaz fazia o mesmo, sem nem ao menos conhecê-la.

-Pode me soltar Shunrei. - Saori disse ainda olhando para Seiya, com um olhar ainda mais assassino do que antes. - Eu não vou matar seu amigo. Pelo menos não agora. Eu não quero estragar o nosso jantar.

Shunrei assentiu e levou a moça furiosa para o quarto, enquanto Shiryu repreendia o amigo

-Seiya! O que deu em você, cara?

Seiya respirou fundo e sentou-se no sofá. Sabia que o amigo estava certo e que talvez tivesse magoado Saori com aquele comentário infeliz. Ele era alegre e brincalhão, mas nunca humilharia ninguém. Mas também era teimoso, e não daria o braço a torcer na frente de Shiryu. Depois pediria desculpas a ela.

- Ah Shiryu, ela que ficou nervosinha por nada. Ela tem o pavio muito curto!

- Hunf, olha quem fala! E ela não ficou nervosinha por nada. Você a chamou de criança! Francamente, Seiya, você passou dos limites!

Seiya ia abrindo a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompido pela campainha. Era Marin, que finalmente tinha chegado. Mas sem Aioria. Shiryu foi abrir a porta e fez um gesto de que depois continuariam aquela conversa.

- Oi Marin!- Shiryu cumprimentou a amiga, mas percebeu a falta de alguém- Pensei que viesse com Aioria.

- Ele não pôde. Ia ficar trabalhando até tarde.

- Você ainda acredita nessa desculpa de ficar trabalhando até mais tarde, Marin?- intrometeu-se Seiya

- Oi, Seiya, tudo bem com você?- respondeu a jovem, sarcasticamente, sentando-se ao lado dele – Vou fingir que nem ouvi tamanha bobagem.

- Ah, não! Chega de briga por hoje!- pediu Shiryu, balançando as mãos, num gesto de impaciência

- Briga? Onde? Quando? Por quê?- interessou-se a moça ruiva.

- O Seiya e a Saori se desentenderam. - Shiryu completou

-Ah, não! Eu perdi essa! O que foi que você fez dessa vez, Seiya?

Seiya ficou calado. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de dar explicações do que tinha feito. Então Shiryu explicou-lhe toda a história, deixando Marin perplexa

-Então quer dizer que ela queria estrangular o Seiya? Finalmente alguém para dar um jeito nele- disse olhando para o rapaz, que fingia nem ouvir o que ela dizia. - Vou ver como ela está.

Marin foi ao quarto e ficou na porta, só observando Shunrei e Saori.

- Sinto muito pela briga, Shunrei, mas foi aquele idiota que começou. -Saori desculpou-se

-Não liga pro Seiya. Ele é uma ótima pessoa, de verdade, mas dessa vez ele passou dos limites. –respondeu Shunrei- Realmente não sei o que aconteceu.

-Pois eu sei. Ele não foi com a minha cara, assim como eu não fui com a dele. É simples! – exaltou-se Saori novamente, cruzando os braços, impaciente.

- Pois eu acho que vocês deviam ter deixado a Saori dar uma lição nele. -finalmente Marin se manifestou- Saori saiba que eu já sou sua fã!

- Ah, então você já tá aí? É só ouvir a palavra briga que você aparece, né mocinha?- Shunrei dirigiu-se a Marin, que fez uma cara de desentendida.

-Olha só, por que ao invés de me dar bronca, agente não vai logo jantar, hein? Já tá ficando tarde. – disse a ruiva, tentando escapar da bronca da amiga

Todas concordaram. Àquela altura do campeonato, Saori já havia perdido a fome e tudo que queria era que Seiya pelo menos tivesse dignidade e não dirigisse a palavra a ela.

-Vamos?- perguntou Shiryu, vendo as meninas chegando à sala

Todos assentiram, e finalmente foram jantar, tentando manter Saori e Seiya o mais afastados possível. Na saída, ele até que tentou pedir desculpas à Saori, mas ela simplesmente o ignorou. Mas uma hora ela cederia.

CONTINUA...

**N.A.**

Oi pessoal!

Espero que estejam gostando desse fanfic. É o meu segundo fanfic, mas o primeiro que escrevo sozinha. Descobri esse hobby há pouquíssimo tempo, então se eu estiver errando em alguma coisa, me avisem que eu tentarei concertar com toda certeza. Estou adorando escrever essa história com o meu amado Seiya e com a Saori, esse casalzinho que eu tanto adoro... e o próximo capítulo já tá saindo!

Tchau, tchau!

Até a próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Se eu não tiver você**

**Capítulo III**

Seiya conduzia o carro a caminho do restaurante, com Shiryu no banco do carona e Saori entre as meninas no banco traseiro. Posição mais do que perfeita para que os olhos do motorista se cruzassem com os da moça pelo espelho retrovisor. Ela já havia percebido os olhares discretos do rapaz várias vezes, mas sempre o ignorava virando o rosto e continuando a conversar com as meninas. E aquele ato se repetiu, até a hora que Saori não agüentou e o questionou, parando a animada conversa que os outros mantinham

- Algum problema?Perdeu alguma coisa aqui atrás?

Seiya olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguém

- É comigo, senhorita?- respondeu irônico, ainda olhando-a pelo retrovisor.

- Claro que sim! Tem algum outro idiota aqui?- Saori disse já alterada.

Seiya deu um longo suspiro e revirou os olhos. Ia dar a resposta que ela merecia, mas achou melhor ficar quieto. Se pretendia pedir-lhe desculpas, não era bom que ela ficasse ainda mais irritada com ele.

- Vejam, já estamos chegando ao restaurante! – Shunrei cortou os dois, percebendo que os ânimos se exaltariam novamente.

-É mesmo Seiya! Pára de gracinha e presta atenção pra não deixar passar uma vaga no estacionamento. Tá lotado hoje!- completou Shiryu que já tinha entendido o plano da noiva ao cortar aquele começo de discussão.

- É isso ai Saori! Eu não sei o que ele fez, mas não deixa barato não!- incentivou a indiscreta Marin, ignorando a tática dos amigos e movimentando as mãos como se estivesse lutando.

- Marin!!- os noivos repreenderam a ruiva em uníssono. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser inoportuna às vezes.

- Hunf! -Ela apenas cruzou os braços e afundou-se mais no banco, num gesto quase infantil.

* * *

Depois de um pequeno desentendimento entre Seiya e outro motorista por causa de uma das concorridas vagas no estacionamento, os amigos finalmente chegaram ao restaurante. Esperaram um pouco até que uma mesa para cinco pessoas estivesse vaga, mas já se encontravam acomodados e haviam feito os pedidos. O restaurante era simples, mas muito freqüentado. Tinha uma ótima cozinha e música ao vivo, o que deixava o lugar aconchegante.

- Adorei a escolha do restaurante Shunrei. Você tem bom gosto pra isso. – elogiou Saori

- Eu também adoro esse lugar! Foi aqui que Shiryu me pediu em namoro- respondeu a chinesa, olhando apaixonadamente para Shiryu que estava à sua frente.

- Ah, que bonitinho! Você conseguiu pegar o meu amigo de jeito mesmo, Shunrei!- Seiya falou após agradecer o garçom por trazer os pedidos.

Todos começaram a rir da cara envergonhada que Shiryu fez. Aquele foi um jantar muito animado, até porque Seiya e Saori não se dirigiram a palavra uma única vez, nem mesmo para discutirem. Aliás, a que mais falou, pra variar, foi Marin que contava sobre a última briga dela com Aioria e sobre alguns fatos que haviam ocorrido na empresa, como por exemplo, como o Sr. Shura olhou pra Saori hoje.

- Nossa! Ele tava de queixo caído! Eu me controlei para não dar risada na frente dele. – contou a ruiva

- Ah, Marin! Ele deve ser um conquistador barato. Deve fazer isso com todas as mulheres que vê. Eu odeio caras assim! – respondeu Saori

- Você tem toda razão, Saori. O Sr. Shura não pode ver uma mulher que já vai mostrando as garras. - completou Shunrei

Em meio ao clima agradável do lugar e da conversa, uma música lenta começou a tocar como se convidasse as pessoas a dançarem. E foi a deixa que Shiryu encontrou para ficar a sós com sua noiva.

- Você me daria a honra dessa dança?- perguntou o rapaz num tom divertido, estendendo a mão para Shunrei que riu da cena.

- Mas é claro que sim!- respondeu levantando-se e já sendo conduzida até a pista de dança pelo noivo.

Enquanto Shunrei e Shiryu dançavam, Marin ainda contava várias histórias sobre tudo e todos pra Saori e Seiya. Saori também começou a narrar as confusões dela para Marin. Nem estavam ligando se Seiya estava na mesa também. Ele xingava Shiryu mentalmente por tê-lo deixado ali sozinho com as meninas.Mas por um instante parou com seus pensamentos e passou a observar a jovem de cabelos lilases.

"Como pode ser tão linda?" - pensou o rapaz com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. – "E tão insuportável?" - lembrou-se desse "pequeno" detalhe logo após, balançando a cabeça para tentar esquecer tais pensamentos.

Após as inúmeras risadas que deram, Marin chamou Saori para ir ao toalete. A jovem assentiu, mas quando se levantou sentiu uma mão segurando seu pusso. Marin foi caminhando até o local, sem se dar conta de que Saori não estava atrás dela. Quando já ia entrando, perguntou à Saori algo, mas não foi respondida.

- Hum? Cadê a Saori?- murmurou a moça procurando-a, mas deu um sorrisinho malicioso em seguida- "Já entendi... Deve ter encontrado algum gatinho no caminho. Rapidinha essa minha amiga!"- pensou, já entrando no toalete.

* * *

Na mesa, Saori olhava para Seiya, que ainda segurava seu pusso.

- O que você quer? Pensei que não gostasse de "crianças". – disse irônica, a jovem

- Você pode sentar, por favor?- Seiya pediu, mas vendo que a garota não cederia, pediu de novo gentilmente, quase numa súplica- Por favor!

Saori provavelmente o deixaria falando sozinho e iria atrás de Marin se ele não tivesse pedido tão educadamente. Nem parecia o homem que havia agido grosseiramente com ela no apartamento. Largou o pusso da mão dele e sentou-se como ele havia pedido.

- Já sentei. O que você quer me dizer? Marin está me esperando!- disse ela rispidamente

Um pequeno silêncio formou-se entre os dois. Saori olhou pra ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas, como se pedisse para que o rapaz falasse logo. E ele nem sabia por onde começar.

- Como eu vou dizer isso... bem... o modo como eu agi na casa da Shunrei hoje... - ele começou a explicar-se, mas como não sabia mais o que dizer, tentou embromar a conversa- Aliás, eu adoro os vasos da Shunrei! Você não?

- Não enrola! Você não me chamou aqui pra falar dos vasos da Shunrei! Se você estiver de brincadeira comigo, eu... –respondeu Saori irritadíssima, sendo cortada por Seiya

- Tá bom! Tá bom!Eu queria te pedir... Te pedir desculpas! Pronto, falei!

Saori surpreendeu-se com o pedido de desculpas. Pensou que depois de tanta enrolação ele iria soltar mais alguma piadinha ou coisa do tipo, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Não acha que passou um pouco da hora de se desculpar?- perguntou a menina, menos brava- E por que não o fez na frente dos outros?

- Eu não sei! – disse Seiya, fitando-a com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Mas eu estou pedindo perdão agora, não estou?- completou agora mais sério.

- Está! Mas se não fosse tão mal-educado, não estaria passando por isso agora. -provocou a moça

- Quem é mal educado??- perguntou Seiya, aumentando bruscamente o tom de voz, mas ao perceber que havia chamado a atenção de algumas pessoas, pigarreou e arrumou o nó da gravata, tentando disfarçar a gafe – Quem é mal educado?- repetiu sussurrando, observando Saori rir da cena

- Tá, esquece o que eu disse. Não quero brigar com você, aqui. Não quero fazer nossos amigos passarem essa vergonha.

- Ah! Finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa!- Seiya falou levantando as mãos para o céu e voltou a fitá-la. – E então? Você me desculpa?

Saori parou e ficou a observar aquele jovem. Não era típico dela, mas já que ele havia se desculpado, mesmo quase causando outra briga, daria uma chance ao rapaz. Sabia que ele sempre estaria junto de Shiryu, de Shunrei e conseqüentemente, dela. Não poderiam ficar brigando o tempo todo. Alguém haveria de ceder e, inacreditavelmente, seria ela que o faria.

- Hunf! Está bem. Você me deixou brava de verdade, mas vamos tentar esquecer tudo que houve e recomeçar do zero. Pelos nossos amigos, claro!

- Claro! Claro! Pelos nossos amigos! – respondeu Seiya

– Bom, vamos ver se dessa vez eu tenho mais sorte: muito prazer, de novo! Sou Saori Kido!- disse ela com uma expressão divertida.

Seiya não conteve uma gargalhada. Além de linda e insuportável, ela era divertida. No que mais ela o surpreenderia?

- Você é louca!- Seiya respondeu, vendo a menina dar um sorrisinho irônico pelo comentário e levantando-se da mesa para ir de encontro a Marin no toalete.

"Eu devo estar mesmo louca por te desculpar tão rápido... Quem diria hein, Saori!" – pensou a jovem durante o trajeto.

* * *

Um pouco depois, com o término das músicas, Shiryu e Shunrei voltaram para a mesa, onde encontraram Seiya sozinho e tomando um drink.

-Onde estão as meninas? -perguntou Shunrei, sentando-se na cadeira que Shiryu ajeitou para ela.

- Acabaram de sair. Foram ao toalete. A Marin ainda deve estar contando aquelas historias chatas dela pra Saori. – respondeu Seiya

- Então eu vou atrás delas. Eu já volto! – disse a chinesa levantando-se.

Seiya ficou observando Shunrei se afastar para que pudesse conversar melhor com o amigo. Shiryu já havia percebido que a expressão de Seiya estava, digamos, mais contente.

- Ela já me desculpou. - comentou Seiya, sorrindo e dando um gole em seu drink

- Ela quem?- perguntou o amigo, fazendo-se de desentendido. Shiryu era muito centrado e sério, mas Seiya era o único amigo que ele gostava de provocar.

- Quem? A Saori, lógico! Ela me perdoou!

- Nossa! E precisa ficar tão feliz assim? – respondeu Shiryu em tom de deboche

-"E precisa ficar tão feliz assim?"- Seiya imitou o amigo com uma vozinha fina, já irritado- Eu não fiquei feliz por isso!

- Mas não é o que parece.

- Ah, Shiryu! Pense o que quiser! E saiba que nós chegamos a um acordo por VOCÊS, nossos amigos, que não merecem ouvir nossas discussões toda hora.

- Que bom! Se no primeiro dia que se conheceram, um olhou pra cara do outro e já queriam se matar, imagine depois? Não iriam sobreviver nem três dias!- comentou o noivo de Shunrei.

- Há, há! Vai brincando!- Seiya respondeu tomando outro gole do drink- Onde estão essas meninas?- perguntou impaciente.

- Ah não! Já tá com saudades da sua nova amiga?- bricou Shiryu, numa espécie de "vingança"- Que bonitinho! Acho que ela te pegou de jeito né, amigo?

-Não enche, Shiryu!!– retrucou Seiya zangado, jogando a primeira coisa que viu na frente, uma bolinha feita com guardanapo de papel, no jovem.

* * *

Marin já havia saído do toalete e agora procurava por Saori, que se aproximou quando avistou a ruiva.

-Finalmente te encontrei! Onde você estava, hein? Sua malandrinha... - Marin perguntava enquanto cutucava Saori com o cotovelo. - Não vai me contar quem é ele? Me mostra ele, por favor!!

- Ele quem, Marin? Do que você está falando?- retrucou Saori com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

Shunrei, que já havia avistado as duas ao longe, se aproximou e ouviu a última frase da conversa. Também havia ficado curiosa sobre o que Marin dizia.

-Eu também quero saber. Ele quem, Marin?- perguntou a chinesa, observando bem a amiga- Você não bebeu, bebeu?

- Claro que não, Shunrei. Você sabe que eu não bebo. É que a Saori desapareceu enquanto estávamos indo ao toalete. Isso só me leva a crer que ela desviou-se de seu caminho para fazer coisa mais interessante, como conversar com algum gatinho, concorda?- explicou Marin, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Homem bonito é o que não falta aqui!

Saori olhava para Marin e se perguntava como ela podia ter uma mente tão fértil. Decidiu explicar-se antes que ela aumentasse ainda mais a história.

- Não é nada disso, meninas! -Saori negou, balançando as mãos - Quero dizer, eu estava mesmo conversando com alguém, mas era com o Seiya!

-COM O SEIYA??- gritaram Shunrei e Marin juntas, vendo Saori fazer um sinal para que falassem baixo

- Você e o Seiya? Conversando? Você quis dizer brigando, né?- Marin perguntou, mas espantou-se ao ver a amiga responder que não com a cabeça.

Saori riu da cara da moça. Sabia que mesmo que aquele fosse seu primeiro dia na cidade, já era estranho para as amigas verem ela e Seiya conversando amigavelmente. Talvez elas estivessem exagerando um pouco, mas era assim que viam os fatos.

- Ele me pediu desculpas e eu aceitei. Foi só isso! Acho que fiz a coisa certa, não é Shunrei?

- Claro que sim! Que bom que não vamos mais ver vocês dois brigando. É mesmo um alívio! - disse a moça, olhando para o relógio na parede- Agora vamos, né? Os rapazes já devem estar querendo ir embora.

Todas se dirigiram à mesa onde os meninos já as esperavam e assim foram pra suas respectivas casas descansarem desse dia tumultuado. O próximo dia prometia para Saori, pois seria seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

* * *

Os raios de sol já entravam pelas frestas da janela, quando Saori acordou assustada com o barulho do despertador. Levantou-se ainda sonolenta e foi direto tomar um banho gelado. Só isso era capaz de despertá-la completamente pela manhã. Rapidamente já estava vestida e penteada. Dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde Shunrei também já estava pronta e arrumava a mesa do café-da-manhã.

-Bom dia, Saori! Dormiu bem?- perguntou a sempre gentil Shunrei

- Bom dia Shunrei! Depois da noite de ontem, dormi como uma pedra. - respondeu a moça sorrindo

- Que bom! Então vamos tomar o café, senão vamos nos atrasar. Espero que a Marin já tenha pelo menos acordado. Ela sempre se atrasa!

- Você gosta muito da Marin, não é? Está sempre cuidando dela. - Saori perguntou, sentando-se à mesa e pegando um pedaço de pão.

- A Marin foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci quando cheguei à cidade. Ela sempre me apoiou nos momentos bons e ruins. Eu gosto muito dela, apesar daquele jeito meio maluco.

- É bom ter amigos em quem confiar. - comentou Saori

- Saiba que você pode contar comigo e com a Marin sempre. Afinal, você já é como nossa irmã caçula!- brincou Shunrei segurando a mão da amiga em cima da mesa.

- Assim você me lembra o Seiya falando! - Saori sorriu ao lembrar-se das confusões do dia anterior- Sabe, eu prometi pra mim mesma que eu vou me controlar, vou tentar ser mais paciente com as pessoas. Isso é uma promessa!

Shunrei apenas sorriu e as duas continuaram tomando o café. Saori não sabia se poderia manter aquela promessa, mas iria ao menos tentar. Logo após o café, as duas saíram, chamaram Marin, que milagrosamente já estava arrumada e dirigiram-se ao trabalho

* * *

Shiryu e Seiya já estavam no escritório, resolvendo alguns casos que eram mais urgentes. Tinham muitos clientes, e um deles era o próprio Sr. Shion Toshio, dono da empresa onde as meninas trabalhavam. Shunrei que havia indicado os meninos ao chefe, que por considerá-la uma de suas melhores funcionárias, resolveu aceitar a indicação. Agora, quem estava precisando de um advogado era o irmão e também funcionário de Shion, Mu Toshio, que estava se separando de sua esposa, caso em que os amigos advogados eram especialistas.

- Shiryu, não esqueça que você tem que ir ver o Mu Toshio. – disse Seiya, enquanto revisava alguns papéis

-Ah, é mesmo Seiya! Como eu pude me esquecer?- respondeu Shiryu, levando a mão à testa.

- O quê? O Senhor Certinho se esqueceu de um caso? Não creio...

- E eu não posso ir agora. Lembra da Sra. Watanabe, aquela que ficava dando em cima de você discaradamente? –Shiryu perguntou, dando uma risadinha

- Não me lembre dela, por favor! Aquela velha é doida!- pediu Seiya- Mas o que tem ela?

-Me pediu pra cancelar a ação contra o marido porque descobriu que ainda o ama. Pode?

- Pobre coitado. Tem gente que nasce pra sofrer. - disse Seiya, balançando a cabeça- Mas o que você quer que eu faça? Manda o Shun ir falar com o Toshio.

- Seiya! O Senhor Mu não conhece o Shun! Você é que vai!- disse Shiryu, apontando para o amigo

- Que saco, Shiryu! Você sabe que eu odeio ir àquela empresa cheia de almofadinhas engravatados!

Seiya ouviu Shiryu pigarreando e apontando para a gravata que ele também usava.

- Aaah, tá legal! Eu já vou! –esbravejou Seiya, colocando o terno e pegando sua pasta sobre a mesa- Mas você também usa gravata, se ainda não percebeu!

Shiryu balançou a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto ouvia o amigo resmungando.

* * *

Passava do meio-dia e Saori já havia cumprido suas primeiras tarefas no trabalho. Tudo parecia muito fácil para ela, já que tinha pleno domínio de suas funções. Havia estudado muito pra isso. Estava se levantando para ir almoçar com as amigas, quando Shura se aproximou

-Boa tarde, Srta. Saori!- disse segurando a mão dela e depositando um beijo

- Boa tarde Sr. Shura- respondeu a moça

- Vejo que já estava de saída. Gostaria de almoçar comigo, hoje?

Saori ao mesmo tempo em que estava surpresa com o pedido tão direto do chefe, estava indignada por ver aquela cena.

- Almoçar? Com o Sr.? - Saori queria dar uma resposta à altura, mas ele era um dos chefes, não queria ser despedida logo em seu primeiro dia de trabalho- Olha Sr. Shura, eu já vou almoçar com as minhas amigas e...

- Eu posso ir junto! –Shura cortou Saori- Claro, se não houver inconvenientes...

E agora? Como ela iria dispensá-lo sem ser indelicada com ele? Tudo que ela queria era encontrar um buraco para se esconder. Saori Kido? Fugindo de uma situação? É... As coisas haviam mudado muito, mas muito mais rápido do que ela pensava. Não porque ela quisesse, mas porque era necessário.

-Sinto muito Sr., mas não será possível mesmo. – respondeu Saori rispidamente, na tentativa de que aquele homem desistisse de suas idéias. -

"Por favor, não me pergunte por quê! Não me pergunte por quê!"- pensava ela.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou ele, não atendendo aos pedidos de Saori

- Hã... Por quê? O Sr. está querendo saber o porquê, né? Bom... É por que... - gaguejou Saori, olhando para todos os lados, como se procurasse uma resposta convincente.

De repente o olhar tenso de Saori fica mais sereno. Nunca pensou que avistar uma pessoa a deixaria tão feliz. Mesmo que fosse aquela pessoa. Mas tinha que ser logo ele? Saori não sabia se era a pessoa mais sortuda ou a mais azarada do mundo, mas teria que pôr aquela idéia tão absurda que teve em prática. Se sempre dava certo nos filmes, porque não daria com ela?

- Seiya!! Eu tô aqui! – gritou Saori fazendo uma pequena cena, conseguindo a atenção do rapaz que já ia passando direto pela grande sala, mas que deu dois passinhos para trás para ver quem o chamava.

Ele ficou assustado ao ver Saori. E ficou mais assustado ainda ao vê-la chamando-o tão alegremente, e o pior de tudo, correndo ao seu encontro e... O abraçando?

- Que é? Pirou de vez, foi?- perguntou Seiya tentando afastá-la, sem sucesso.

- Fala baixo! E o que você tá fazendo aqui?- ela cochichou no ouvido do rapaz, ainda abraçada a ele

-Eu trabalho pra essa empresa de vez em quando! Mas o que é que tá acontecendo aqui, hein?- perguntou o rapaz que estava começando a gostar de ver Saori agarrada a ele.

- Ele tá vindo!Cala a boca e finge que é meu irmão!

Saori finalmente o soltou e virou-se sorrindo, vendo Shura se aproximando dos dois

- Agora entendi Srta. Saori! Por que não me disse antes que estaria acompanhada? Seria mais fácil, não?- perguntou Shura observando o sorriso sem graça que a jovem esboçou e voltando-se para Seiya- Você é o namorado dela?

Os dois se olharam ao mesmo tempo e coraram até a alma. Aquela pergunta os pegara de surpresa. Seiya, só para provocá-la disse que sim, ao mesmo tempo em que ela praticamente gritou que não.

"Seiya, você me paga!" – pensou a menina jogando um olhar mortal para ele, mas ainda assim sorrindo, tentando disfarçar.

- Sim ou não?- perguntou Shura, meio desconfiado

- Claro que sim! Ela só tava brincando!- Seiya afirmou com convicção e olhou para Saori- Não é meu amor?

"Fica calma, Saori! Fica calma!" pensava a jovem- Cla... Claro! - Saori soltou uma risadinha totalmente sem graça- Eu é que me enganei! Que cabeça a minha!Acredita que eu quase esqueci que tinha um namorado? Preciso ir ao médico...

- Tudo bem então. Bom almoço pros pombinhos. Até logo!- Shura disse meio desapontado, já deixando o local sob os acenos dos dois "pombinhos" desconcertados.

Saori se controlou até perder Shura de vista. Largou-se de Seiya e agora era a vez de "agradecer" a ele pela grande ajuda prestada.

- Agora você pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?- perguntou o rapaz, querendo receber alguma explicação sobre aquilo.

Saori voltou-se pra Seiya e começou a contar até dez, como sempre fazia nessas ocasiões. Na verdade ela precisaria contar até dez mil, se quisesse se acalmar.

- Vamos lá!Acho que eu mereço uma explicação, não? - insistiu Seiya, mas ao ver que a menina estava muito vermelha, preocupou-se com ela- Saori?Você está bem? Quer que eu chame um médico?

- Me faz um favor? Sai daqui. Se não é você que vai precisar do médico... – Saori falou, tentando manter a máxima calma.

- Hei! Eu te ajudo sem nem saber o motivo e é assim que você me trata? E o nosso acordo, hã?

- Foi você que quebrou o nosso acordo. Por que inventou aquela mentira? – perguntou a jovem, pegando um copo de água e sentando-se em sua cadeira. Precisava relaxar. Lembrou-se de que estava na empresa, e uma briga, principalmente com alguém de fora, poderia causar-lhe uma demissão.

- Primeiro, foi você que queria que eu mentisse e segundo, por que queria que eu dissesse que era seu irmão?- Seiya disse abaixando-se frente à cadeira de Saori e fitando-a seriamente- Eu percebi que ele estava te incomodando. Se era pra dar um fora naquele cara, era só me dizer que eu quebrava a cara dele!

A jovem parou de beber sua água por um instante. Por que aquelas palavras soaram tão bem para ela? Os olhos daquele rapaz transmitiam tanta sinceridade e segurança que até fizeram ela se acalmar um pouco. Definitivamente, essa não era a mesma Saori de dois dias atrás.

- E por que você faria isso por uma pessoa que tá querendo te estrangular nesse exato momento?- perguntou a moça tentando mostrar-se fria, coisa que não conseguiu, pois esboçou um pequeno sorriso

- Bom... Porque amigos são pra essas coisas te serve?- disse Seiya, retribuindo o sorriso dela- Não foi esse o nosso trato de ontem?

- Amigos? Nós?- Saori não se lembrava de terem firmado esse tipo de acordo ontem, mas entendeu que Seiya estava querendo fazê-lo agora- É... Pode ser... – concordou olhando intensamente para o rapaz agachado à sua frente.

- Saori! – Shunrei entrou na sala e aproximou-se da menina, mas se impressionou ao ver que Seiya também estava lá. - Seiya? Você por aqui?

- Olá Shunrei!- cumprimentou Seiya, levantando-se - É que o Sr. Mu Toshio contratou os nossos serviços de novo e o seu noivinho me fez vir aqui conversar com ele.- explicou- Aliás, pra que lado fica a sala dele?

- Que bom! Fico feliz por vocês! A sala dele é por ali – Shunrei apontou o local e voltou-se para Saori, com as mãos na cintura com uma expressão divertida- Esqueceu do almoço, mocinha? A gente estava te esperando.

- Desculpe Shunrei! É que surgiram uns contratempos. - Saori disse olhando de esguelha para Seiya, que sorriu- Mas agora já podemos ir!

- Então meninas, eu já vou falar com o almofad... Quero dizer, com o Sr. Toshio. Até logo!- despediu-se Seiya

As duas acenaram para ele e foram encontrar Marin para que pudessem almoçar. Mas Shunrei estava muito desconfiada com a cena que viu. Decidiu não perguntar nada a Saori durante o almoço, porque Marin também estaria lá. Aliás, decidiu que ela própria só saberia da história se Saori contasse a ela.

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, na empresa, o expediente já estava quase acabando. Marin subiu até o andar onde Shunrei e Saori trabalhavam para esperar as duas. Encontrou Saori falando ao telefone e a chamou com um sinal que foi retribuído com outro pedindo para ela esperar.

- Não apressa ela, Marin!- Shunrei disse se aproximando- Ela tá conversando com o pai!

- Aaah, eu não sabia!- respondeu a moça

Enquanto isso, Saori matava a saudade de seu amado pai que fazia mais recomendações do que conversava.

- Se eu briguei com alguém? De onde você tirou isso? Imagina!Agora eu sou outra pessoa!- omitiu a jovem com uma voz falha

- Saori... Eu conheço muito bem esse tom de voz. Você tá mentindo!- disse o Sr. Kido em tom de reprovação do outro lado da linha- O que foi que você já aprontou, hein?

- Eu? Nada! Quero dizer, não foi nada de mais. Esquece isso. Eu já sou bem crescidinha e já sei resolver meus problemas. – esquivou-se Saori- Pai, agora eu tenho que desligar. O meu expediente já acabou. - completou com uma voz triste.

- Não fica triste filhota. Eu já tenho o telefone da sua amiga Shunrei e sempre que puder eu ligo. Eu te amo muito, viu filhota! E vê lá, hein!

- Também te amo muito, muito, muito. Se cuida, ta?E não se esqueça dos seus remédios!- disse Saori já colocando o telefone no gancho e sorrindo por alguma coisa que o pai havia dito. - Prontinho meninas! Vamos?

As três caminhavam lado a lado a caminho do elevador, mas quando passaram de frente a uma sala que estava com a porta entreaberta, Saori escutou algo que a fez parar.

- O Toshio desconfiou de algo?- perguntou uma voz feminina, até então desconhecida para a menina.

- Claro que não! Nem em sonho ele desconfiaria de mim. – disse uma segunda voz - Espere! Eu me esqueci de fechar a porta. Ainda tem gente na empresa.

Aquela voz sim. Saori já havia escutado em algum lugar. Mas ela ainda não havia identificado seu dono. Aquela conversa era muito suspeita.

- Saori! O que aconteceu? – gritou Marin, já na porta do elevador

- Já estou indo! – respondeu a garota indo de encontro às amigas, ainda pensando no assunto.

* * *

**N.A**

Oi pessoal!

Taí mais um capítulo da fanfic. Será que a Saori e o Seiya vão mesmo dar uma trégua nessas brigas? E o que quer dizer essa conversa que Saori escutou? Só vendo os próximos capítulos para saber!

Ah, e muito obrigada a todos que leram essa história! Espero que continuem acompanhando a fanfic!

Valeu pessoal!

E até a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Se eu não tiver você**

**Capítulo IV**

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que Saori chegara à Tóquio. A vida corrida da cidade grande já não era mais novidade para a moça que já parecia completamente adaptada ao novo ambiente. Mas a dúvida ainda martelava em sua cabeça, pois ela não sabia do que se tratava aquela conversa um tanto quanto suspeita que havia escutado há um tempo atrás. Resolveu se preocupar com outras coisas, afinal aquilo poderia ser mais uma de suas idéias distorcidas. O que a levava a crer que aquilo que ouvira seria algo suspeito e melhor, que seria de sua conta?

Os últimos dois dias haviam sido altamente desgastantes para todos que trabalhavam nas empresas Toshio, pois nesses dias foram fechados dois importantes contratos com empresas estrangeiras. E agora o fim de semana havia chegado para aliviar tamanho cansaço. Naquela manhã de sábado, o céu estava tomado por nuvens cinza e por isso Saori não havia despertado com os raios de sol irradiando em seu rosto, como acontecia todos os dias. Uma situação perfeita para dormir até mais tarde. Seria mesmo, se a jovem não tivesse se esquecido de desligar o despertador, que tocou fazendo com que ela desse um pulo da cama e caísse no chão, causando um grande estrondo.

- Que droga!- exclamou Saori ainda sentada no chão, arrumando a franja que teimava em cair sobre seus olhos- Esqueci de desligar essa coisa!

- Saori? Está tudo bem?- perguntou uma preocupada Shunrei abrindo a porta do quarto de Saori e encontrando a moça no chão- Ah, já entendi... O despertador... - completou com uma risadinha.

- Desculpa Shunrei! Eu devo ter te acordado, não é? – perguntou Saori, levantando-se do chão e só agora percebendo que a amiga estava vestida com uma roupa esportiva. - Vai sair?

- Não se preocupe! Eu acordei bem cedinho e agora vou correr com Shiryu. - disse Shunrei enquanto Saori sentava-se em sua cama- Eu ia te chamar pra ir com a gente, mas achei que ia dormir até mais tarde.

- Hunf... Era o que eu pretendia!- respondeu Saori cruzando os braços, emburrada.

-Então levanta daí e vem correr com a gente!- Shunrei disse puxando a garota da cama.

- Ah, não... Eu odeio correr e... – Saori tentava se livrar dessa atividade quando ouve a campainha – Escutou? Deve ser o seu noivo! Anda! Não deixa ele esperando! – completou a jovem em tom de brincadeira, empurrando Shunrei para fora de seu quarto.

Após tomar seu costumeiro banho gelado de todas as manhãs, Saori vestiu uma roupa leve e feminina e foi à cozinha. Havia decidido dar uma volta pelo bairro depois de tomar o café da manhã. Já que ficaria sozinha uma boa parte da manhã, era uma boa oportunidade de conhecer o lugar, ato que ainda não havia feito por falta de tempo. Ao entrar no cômodo, deparou-se com Shunrei e Marin conversando.

- Ah... Então não era o Shiryu. - observou a moça, sentando-se à mesa- Bom dia Marin!

- Bom dia Saori! Hoje todo mundo resolveu acordar cedo, foi?- perguntou a ruiva.

- Foi mais ou menos isso. - Saori respondeu com um sorriso e Shunrei fez o mesmo- Já que eu não vou correr com a Shunrei, vou dar uma volta por aí. Quer vir comigo, Marin?

- Que pena, mas não vai dar. Aioria vem me buscar daqui a pouco- disse a jovem levando uma xícara de café à boca- Agente vai visitar a família dele.

Saori e Shunrei entreolharam-se, como se tivessem o mesmo pensamento

- Será que vem mais um casamento por aí? –perguntou a chinesa em tom de deboche

- Hunf! Seria mais fácil eu pedir o Aioria em casamento!- completou Marin, arrancando gargalhadas das amigas que pararam de rir ao escutarem a campainha tocar novamente

- Agora deve ser o Shiryu!- disse Shunrei indo para a sala abrir a porta

* * *

- Bom dia, meu amor!- Shiryu cumprimentou a namorada dando-lhe um beijo em seguida. - Desculpe a demora, mas é que eu tive que ficar esperando o Seiya.

- Ah, eu não demorei tanto assim, vai!- retrucou Seiya que parecia muito disposto aquela manhã- E aí, vamos correr?

- Você não acha que "vamos" é muita gente, Seiya?- intrometeu-se Marin, já entrando na sala e sendo seguida por Saori que riu da cara que o jovem fez

- Por quê? Dessa vez foi o Shiryu que me chamou tá legal?

- Tudo bem! Ele pode ter te chamado, mas você não vai- disse Marin movimentando o dedo indicador negativamente- E vocês? Tão esperando o quê? Vão logo! E me agradeçam depois!- terminou de falar quase expulsando o casal do lugar.

Os dois se foram sem ao menos reclamarem da atitude de Marin. Na verdade eles haviam adorado a idéia de ficarem um tempo a sós. Precisavam conversar sobre muitas coisas e com a semana corrida que tiveram, não haviam tido tempo. Ainda no apartamento, Seiya tirava satisfações com Marin.

- Você é mesmo uma intrometida, Marin! Por sua causa, agora vou ter que correr sozinho!- o rapaz estava emburrado

- Seiya, se toca! Eles precisam de um tempo a sós!-respondeu a moça, calmamente – Você deveria saber disso!

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Como sempre eu estou errado, não é? - Seiya admitiu ironicamente, encostando-se em uma parede e cruzando os braços sobre o peito- Mas que você é uma intrometida é!

Saori só estava observando tudo no sofá. Aqueles dois pareciam irmãos discutindo.

- Ah, você não muda mesmo! Eu sempre tento te ajudar e você me agradece assim! - disse Marin, não percebendo que Aioria estava na porta, observando tudo

- "Me ajudar? Me atrapalhar!"- pensava Seiya que não considerava aquele gesto bem uma ajuda.

- Acho que quem não muda é você, Marin- disse Aioria sorrindo, fazendo com que o olhar da moça se voltasse para ele- De novo dando uma de "mãe do Seiya" e dando conselhos a ele...

- Meu amor!! Você já chegou? – a moça o abraçou- Eu não faço papel de "mãe" de ninguém, até porque, Deus me livre de ter um filho como ele! Com essa idade e ainda dando trabalho. E ainda fala que a Saori parece uma criança!

Seiya fez uma careta, mas ao lembrar que Saori estava lá pigarreou na tentativa de fazer Marin mudar de assunto. Do jeito que ela era, seria capaz de armar outra confusão, só de lembrar-se daquele dia.

Aioria riu dos dois, sendo acompanhado pela jovem que estava no sofá

- Ah! Você deve ser a Saori! A Marin me falou muito de você. Finalmente podemos nos conhecer!- disse ele, percebendo a presença da garota e cumprimentando-a

- Muito prazer, Aioria! A Marin também me falou muito de você! - respondeu ela, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- E como falou!- exclamou Seiya, que recebeu um olhar mortal de Marin- Aioria, sinceramente, não sei como você agüenta a Marin! É por isso que eu te admiro, cara!

- Eu também não sei! Mas a gente faz o que pode né?- Aioria respondeu dando uma gargalhada e levando um soco de Marin no braço- Ai!! O que eu falei de errado?- completou passando a mão sobre o local dolorido e arrancando risadas de seus amigos

- Vamos logo!- Marin pediu já do lado de fora do apartamento, mas vendo que o rapaz exitou, repetiu mais rispidamente- Vamos!

Aioria despediu-se de Seiya e Saori e foi correndo atrás de Marin, que já ia na frente com cara de poucos amigos. Seiya olhou Saori e percebeu que ela também estava de saída. Um pequeno silêncio se formou, mas foi logo quebrado pela jovem.

- E então?- ela perguntou, tentando descobrir o que ele ainda fazia ali.

- E então o quê?- ele respondeu fingindo não saber do que ela falava.

- Você não cansa de ser chato, não? Eu estou de saída, se você não percebeu. - disse ela, já colocando a chave na fechadura pelo lado de fora da porta

Seiya olhou para Saori com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Apesar do "tratado de amizade" que haviam feito, ela ainda o tratava grosseiramente. Estava bem disposto aquela manhã e não deixaria de correr por causa do pequeno imprevisto causado por Marin. Ainda mais se estivesse acompanhado.

- Nada disso, senhorita!- ele disse aproximando-se de Saori- Já que me abandonaram aqui, você vai correr no parque comigo!-completou num tom divertido

- Quê?- perguntou ela, assustada- Já disse que não vou correr! A Shunrei já havia me chamado e eu não quis ir!

- Ah, vamos! Ou você não tem fôlego pra me acompanhar?- Seiya perguntou em tom desafiador

Saori odiava quando alguém duvidava dela. Adiaria seu passeio solitário pelo bairro para correr com Seiya. E afinal, naquele momento era melhor estar mal acompanhada do que sozinha... Ou seria o contrário?

- Não me subestime, Seiya... -retrucou a garota estreitando os olhos e jogando sua bolsa sobre o sofá - Vamos ver quem não tem fôlego aqui!- continuou, já saindo do apartamento.

Seiya mantinha nos lábios um sorriso vitorioso. Não havia sido tão difícil assim fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- Saori?- o rapaz chamou-a.

- Hum?- disse ela virando-se para fitá-lo

- Você não vai correr com essa sandália e com esse salto enorme, vai? Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia. - observou ele, rindo da garota

Saori olhou para os próprios pés, dando-se conta da mancada e soltando uma risadinha sem graça

- Ah é! Foi mal!

* * *

Um tempo depois, naquele sábado tão cinzento, o parque não estava tão convidativo para as famílias que sempre lotavam o lugar nos fins de semana. Era comum ver crianças e adultos se divertindo em piqueniques nos verdes gramados do local, mas naquele dia as únicas coisas que se podia observar eram algumas pessoas praticando esportes e o vento que soprava forte, balançando as folhas das frondosas árvores. E agora uma dessas árvores servia de apoio para uma jovem extremamente cansada e ofegante.

- Eu sabia que você não iria conseguir me acompanhar! Admita que eu estava certo, Saori!- Seiya gritou de longe.

Saori olhou para ele e não respondeu nada. Estava muito cansada para isso. Mas mesmo que ela própria já soubesse que não tinha fôlego nenhum para corridas, mostraria àquele garoto que ele não estava certo. Respirou profundamente e voltou a correr. Seiya ficou olhando Saori passar por ele e foi atrás dela

- "Credo! Essa é mais teimosa do que eu!"- pensou ele com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, agora correndo lado-a-lado com ela.

Após mais um tempo de corrida e várias vezes em que Seiya perguntava se Saori estava cansada e ela dizia que não, ele pediu para eles descansarem um pouco. Claro que ele ainda não estava cansado, afinal eles só estavam correndo há quarenta minutos. Mas sentiu que ela estava esgotada, e que a qualquer minuto poderia ter um treco, de tão vermelha que estava. Sentou-se em um gramado onde Saori se deitou, ofegante.

- Você é muito teimosa, sabia?

- Talvez um pouco. - respondeu ela sorrindo, entre várias inspirações e expirações- Acho que eu não devia ter corrido tanto!

- Você acha?Olha só como você tá vermelha!- o rapaz exclamou, entregando uma toalhinha para ela secar o suor do rosto

- Eu não corro assim desde as aulas de educação física do colegial!- Saori afirmou ainda jogada no gramado, pegando a toalha.

- Então de hoje em diante, a gente vem correr todo dia antes do trabalho! O que você acha?

Saori sentou-se no gramado. Se perguntava de onde ele tirava tanta disposição. Estava praticamente acabada e ele não demonstrava nenhum sinal de cansaço. Mas até que havia gostado da idéia. Seria um desafio para ela acordar ainda mais cedo do que já acordava e além do mais, faria bem para o seu corpo e para sua mente correr naquele lindo lugar todos os dias.

- Se eu disser que não, você vai desistir da idéia?

- Você sabe que não. – Seiya respondeu sorrindo

Aquele sorriso. Ela poderia ficar admirando-o o dia todo. Como apenas um sorriso tinha a capacidade de manipulá-la daquele jeito? Coisa que nada e nem ninguém havia conseguido antes?

- Tá legal. Se não tem outro remédio!- ela respondeu seriamente, mas esboçando um sorriso logo em seguida, fazendo com que o rapaz ao seu lado risse.

- Eu já te falei que você é louca, né?

- Todos os dias de nossos conturbados dias!- respondeu ela, divertida- Meu pai também dizia isso. Aliás, até hoje ele fala a mesma coisa! Já estou começando a acreditar!

- Você gosta muito do seu pai, não é? Ele deve ser uma pessoa muito especial pra você. – Seiya observou, ficando com a expressão triste- Pena que eu não posso falar o mesmo do meu.

Seiya triste? Essas duas palavras não combinavam e certamente Saori estava vendo uma cena nova pra ela. Desde que o conhecera, ele sempre foi alegre e brincalhão. Prova de que todos os seres têm suas fraquezas e ninguém vive só de alegrias por mais que tente.

- Ele é tudo pra mim. Foi pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo. Eu não seria nada sem ele. – Saori lembrou-se dele com alegria

- E a sua mãe?- perguntou Seiya, interessado

- A minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha cinco aninhos.

Seiya percebeu que havia sido um pouco indiscreto

- Me desculpe! Eu não queria...

- Tudo bem! Eu não fico triste ao lembrar dela. Pelo contrário! Sei que ela está sempre comigo e me protegendo. Ela é como meu anjo da guarda!

Seiya sabia que por trás daquela aparência de durona e teimosa, Saori era uma pessoa muito sensível. E estava começando a confirmar isso agora

- Tenho certeza disso. – o rapaz respondeu seriamente

- E o seu pai, Seiya?- Saori perguntou sem discrição alguma, sentando mais perto do jovem- Sinto que fica magoado ao lembrar-se dele.

- Bom... A minha história é como muitas que existem por aí- Seiya sorriu tristemente- O meu pai abandonou minha mãe covardemente quando soube que ela tinha uma grave doença. Nunca mais soubemos dele. Ela morreu e minha irmã mais velha e eu ficamos praticamente órfãos.

- Eu sinto muito... De verdade. –Saori lamentou

- Pra nossa sorte, nossa tia nos criou. Ela sim é uma pessoa admirável! Foi por causa dela que escolhi advocacia. Queria seguir sua profissão. –agora ele sorria de verdade - Qualquer dia eu vou te levar para conhecê-la!

- Claro! Eu adoraria!- Saori retribuiu o sorriso- E a sua irmã?

- A Seika mora do outro lado da cidade. Eu também a amo e admiro muito. Esse foi o meu único consolo naquela época: saber que ainda existiam pessoas que me amavam.

Saori estava admirada com Seiya e com o que havia escutado dele. Depois de tudo que havia passado, hoje ele era esse homem alegre, que não se deixava abater por qualquer coisa. Mas ainda se perguntava como um pai seria capaz de abandonar a um filho daquela maneira. Orgulhou-se ao lembrar o quanto seu pai era carinhoso e se condenou mentalmente pelas vezes que não dava valor a tudo que ele fazia e faz por ela.

Seiya olhou o relógio em seu pulso e levantou-se estendendo a mão para Saori se levantar- Chega de falar de coisas tristes! Acho melhor nós irmos! Vou te levar em casa porque a Shunrei já deve estar te esperando para o almoço.

-É mesmo! Já é tarde! E eu tô morrendo de fome!- respondeu a moça

Seiya apenas sorriu.

* * *

- Acho que a Saori se perdeu! – disse Shunrei, colocando uma travessa de legumes assados em cima da mesa- Ela saiu há muito tempo!

- Ela está bem, meu amor! Não se preocupe!- Shiryu respondeu, abraçando a noiva pelas costas- Ela não é uma criança pra todo mundo ficar se preocupando!

- Tem razão. Mas você sabe que eu sou assim com meus amigos!- ela falou, virando-se para fitá-lo

- Você é a mulher mais doce e bondosa desse mundo. Por isso que eu te amo!- Shiryu a beijou suavemente- Vamos contar pra eles hoje?

- É tudo que eu mais quero! Combina com eles pra gente sair hoje. Ai nós contamos- Shunrei não podia conter sua felicidade

Um barulho na porta quebra o clima romântico do casal, que se dirige à sala.

Oi Shunrei! Já cheguei!- disse Saori, fechando a porta logo após a entrada de Seiya

- Que bom que chegou! Já estava ficando preocupada! – respondeu a moça, sempre prestativa

- Eu já falei que não precisa se preocupar comigo, Shunrei! Eu sei muito bem me defender sozinha!- Saori falou em tom de reprovação.

- Claro! E além do mais, ela estava comigo!- Seiya falou convencido

- Ela estava com você? Shunrei perguntou- É isso que eu temo- resmungou logo em seguida, arrancando uma risadinha de Shiryu- Fica pro almoço, Seiya?

- Sinto muito! Mas eu não posso! Ainda tenho que ir ao escritório revisar alguns papéis urgentes. Sei que o seu noivinho não sairia daqui por nada pra fazer isso. - respondeu o rapaz, olhando para o amigo- Alguém tem que se sacrificar, não é?

- Pois saiba que está enganado! Eu vou com você!- disse Shiryu, convicto- Você tá ficando responsável, hein? Nem eu lembrava desses papéis!

- Responsável eu sempre fui! Eu acho que é você que anda no mundo da lua. Por que será? - respondeu Seiya ironicamente, olhando para a noiva de seu amigo. Despediu-se dela logo em seguida e aproximou-se de Saori

- Eu adorei o nosso passeio! Até amanhã!- disse ele com seu costumeiro sorriso jovial que encantava a garota, que não conseguiu responder nada.

Shiryu também se despediu da noiva e de Saori e foi cumprir seus afazeres no escritório, assim como Seiya. Havia reparado há algum tempo que o amigo já não era mais o mesmo. Em seu estado normal, nunca se lembraria de revisar papeis no escritório em pleno sábado! De onde havia surgido todo aquele "senso de responsabilidade"? Seria devido à uma certa garota de olhos verdes? Enquanto entravam no carro, Shiryu resolveu entrar no assunto.

- Está tudo bem, Seiya?

- Por quê? Tô parecendo doente?- brincou ele já dando a partida no veiculo.

- Não! Muito pelo contrário! Mas sinto que algo em você mudou.

- Acho que você tá vendo coisas demais, cara. Eu continuo o mesmo de sempre!

- Sei... – um pequeno silêncio se formou antes de Shiryu continuar - Você e a Saori estão se dando muito bem, não?- alfinetou- Primeiro, faz tempo que vocês não brigam. Agora vocês conversam e não mais gritam um com o outro... E hoje até saíram para passear!

- Ah, não!Pode parar Shiryu! Eu juro que se você for começar com esse papo de novo, eu te jogo pra fora desse carro! – Seiya advertiu, já perdendo a paciência, fazendo o amigo rir dele.

Para Shiryu, já estava evidente o que essa reação de Seiya queria dizer. Aquilo que só ele, por conhecê-lo tão bem, havia reparado e talvez nem o próprio Seiya tivesse se dado conta ainda.

- Tá bom! Não precisa ficar tão bravo! Foi só um comentário!-disse mexendo as mãos e mudando de assunto- Que tal a gente sair hoje? Acho que precisamos nos divertir um pouco!

- Por mim tudo bem. - respondeu Seiya com indiferença, estacionando o carro em frente ao prédio onde seu escritório ficava.

- Então vou chamar o pessoal. Eles vão gostar da idéia.

"Ele tá muito animadinho."- pensava Seiya estreitando um pouco os olhos. – "Aí tem coisa!"

* * *

- Esse foi o lugar que você escolheu Shiryu?- Aioria perguntou incrédulo, colocando a mão na testa dele para ver se tinha febre. - Tem certeza que é aqui?

- O lugar é esse mesmo! O Shun que me deu o endereço errado! Eu pedi o endereço daquele restaurante que ele tanto falava bem, ele me deu o de uma boate?- Shiryu estava perplexo.

- Ah, o Shun nunca me enganou! Agora eu sei por que ele chega com aquelas olheiras no trabalho! – Seiya parecia se divertir com a situação- Agora não adianta reclamar. Já que estamos aqui, vamos entrar!

Shiryu olhava para Shunrei, um pouco decepcionado. Não era bem aquele o tipo de lugar ideal para se divulgar a data de um casamento. Mas Shunrei não parecia tão desanimada. Pelo contrário! Ela estava... feliz?

- Uma boate, Shiryu? Adorei! Sabe quanto tempo a gente não vem a um lugar desses?- Shunrei abraçou o noivo

- Hã?- balbuciou Shiryu, um pouco assustado- Que eu me lembre a gente nunca veio a um lugar desses!

- Exatamente!- ela sorriu- Vamos! O Seiya tem razão! Não vai ser tão ruim assim, vai?

- Mas e o anúncio? Já estava tudo combinado e... - Shiryu murmurou, sendo interrompido por sua amada

- A gente faz isso amanhã, tá? –disse Shunrei vendo o moço assentir com a cabeça e dando-lhe outro selinho.

- Ai que legal! Hoje eu vou me esbaldar de tanto dançar! –Marin estava em polvorosa- Shiryu, você consegue acertar mesmo quando erra!

- Marin! – Saori a advertiu, percebendo que Aioria não tinha gostado nada do comentário.

- Ah, meu amor! Mas é claro que eu vou dançar com você, né? Não faz essa carinha!- Marin completou, apertando as bochechas de Aioria. Ele odiava quando ela fazia aquilo, mas não tinha como não rir das maluquices dela.

Lá dentro, a música quase ensurdecedora tocava, animando a multidão que dançava freneticamente. No meio do salão, um globo de luz girava, fazendo com que o local ficasse cheio de um colorido que lembrava muito os anos 80. Aliás, toda decoração do local era baseada nessa época. Após se acomodarem em um enorme sofá em um dos mezaninos do salão, os seis amigos conduziam uma animada conversa, obviamente liderada por Marin que estava radiante com uma música que havia começado.

- E aí gente? Vamos ficar aqui parados olhando os outros se divertirem?- Aioria perguntou alegremente, percebendo que a namorada havia gostado daquela música. - Vamos dançar, Marin?

- Vamos!- disse após beber um gole de sua bebida, sem álcool, por sinal. Se ela já era louca em seu estado normal, imagine fora de si?

Enquanto Aioria e Marin desciam pela escada-caracol em direção à pista, em outra mesa, uma linda e provocante moça de olhos e cabelos verdes observava o local onde os amigos se encontravam. Aliás, ela olhava alguém em especial.

- Por que não vai lá falar com ele, Shina? Você nunca foi de hesitar!- outra jovem comentou.

- Tem razão, Mino! E é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer!- a moça levantou-se decidida e foi direto falar com o rapaz.

Shunrei comentava algo com Saori, quando notou a presença da garota , que pousou, sem cerimônia, a mão sobre o ombro de Seiya.

- Oi!- ela perguntou insinuante- Quer dançar?

Seiya levantou o rosto, a fim de descobrir quem era a dona daquela voz tão sensual. Não pôde deixar de notar a beleza da mulher. Era realmente linda! Shiryu também a olhava admirado, mas essa atitude custou-lhe um hematoma na perna, causado por um chute de sua noiva.

- Claro? Por que não?- Seiya respondeu categoricamente, já se levantando e sendo puxado pela moça que piscou o olho para a amiga Mino que estava observando tudo de longe.

- Essa Shina não tem jeito mesmo! Sempre consegue o que quer!- Mino comentou sorrindo para um rapaz que estava sentado a seu lado

- E quem seria o louco que iria recusá-la? - disse o rapaz, irado com a cena que via- Eu odeio vê-la com outros caras!

- Vê porque quer! Se falasse pra ela tudo o que sente, aposto que ela não o recusaria. Tá escrito na sua cara que você gosta dela Miro!

- É... Você pode ter razão. - disse ele, pensativo.

* * *

Contar até dez... Era sua fórmula para tentar se acalmar um pouco que fosse. O tanto suficiente para não descer à pista de dança e quebrar a cara daquela mulher. Mas por que estava assim? Seiya era livre e podia fazer o que quisesse, não é? Então por que ficava olhando lá de cima os dois dançando, muito alegres por sinal? Todas aquelas dúvidas a deixavam muito confusa. Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de pausar aqueles pensamentos, mas não adiantava. Aquela cena a deixava realmente furiosa!

- Por que você não pára de olhar lá pra baixo Saori?- Shunrei perguntou, percebendo que algo não agradava a amiga

- Nada! O que eu poderia estar olhando?- Saori respondeu sem ao menos fitar Shunrei. – Só aqueles dois lá embaixo! - nesse momento, Shina faz um movimento um tanto quanto sensual, deixando Saori perplexa com o que via- Hunf! Olha só como aquela mulherzinha dança com ele!

- Saori, você está bem?- Shiryu preocupou-se com a reação da garota

- Eu estou ótima Shiryu! Nunca estive melhor! Tanto que fiquei com vontade de dançar também!- disse irônica, procurando alguém que pudesse dançar com ela, mas não encontrando. - Com licença. Vou dar uma volta.

- O que deu nela?- Shunrei perguntou surpresa

- Sei lá! –respondeu Shiryu- Mas que ela estava muito brava, estava!

Saori avista o bar do local, onde o barman servia os inúmeros tipos de drinks aos clientes. Resolveu sentar-se e tomar alguma coisa. Odiava bebidas alcoólicas, mas essa reação foi instintiva.

- Um uísque duplo, por favor!- ela pediu com a voz um pouco brava

O garçom a serviu e ela bebeu tudo de um gole só, fazendo uma grande careta em seguida.

- Argh!Que negócio horrível... Mais um, por favor!

Ao lado dela, um jovem que também bebia algo observava a cena sorrindo: uma mulher tão linda tentando se embebedar. Balançou a cabeça, lamentando o que via. Saori já ia pegando o quarto copo da bebida, mas este foi tomado pelo rapaz.

- Hei! O que pensa que está fazendo?- perguntou ela, com a voz um pouco embargada.

- Acho que eu é que devia perguntar isso. Você está querendo ficar bêbada?- ele perguntou calmamente, esboçando um sorriso. – Se é que você já não está!

- Eu acho que isso não é da sua conta!

- Claro que é! Eu estou vendo uma garota linda, que deve ter tudo o que quer, tentando se embebedar.

Saori olhou para aquele moço que ela intitulou mentalmente de "idiota e metido". Ele tinha razão. Não tinha por que estar fazendo aquilo.

- "Você é uma estúpida, Saori! O que deu em você?"- torturava-se mentalmente enquanto sorria um pouco triste para o desconhecido.

- Tenho tudo que eu quero... Hunf! Até parece!- murmurou ela logo em seguida

- Qual é o seu nome?- ele perguntou, demonstrando claro interesse nela.

- Sa-Saori... Saori Kido. – respondeu um pouco envergonhada. O rapaz era verdadeiramente bonito. Seus olhos azuis contrastavam com seus cabelos, da mesma cor, tornando-o uma visão agradável de se ter.- E o seu nome?

- Julian. - respondeu bebendo o último gole de seu drink.

- Julian... - murmurou ela, notando que o jovem não parava de olhá-la- Quer dançar?

Ele assentiu, afinal não tinha como recusar um convite desses. Pagou a conta de sua bebida e dos uísques de Saori e a conduziu à pista. Seiya ainda dançava com Shina quando avistou Saori dançando com Julian. Passou as mãos nos olhos na tentativa de confirmar que via algo que não existia, mas sem sucesso. Era ela mesma, dançando muito alegremente com aquele "desconhecido".

Seiya puxou Shina para dançarem mais perto do casal recém chegado na pista, causando um pequeno descontentamento de todos por quem ele passava brutamente. Saori já havia percebido que eles estavam perto dela e que Seiya mantinha um olhar de reprovação sobre si. Apenas virou o rosto, fingindo que não o tinha visto, fazendo com que o jovem ficasse ainda mais bravo. Julian ouviu um "idiota" saindo bem baixinho dos lábios de Saori. Não entendeu do que ela falava, mas aproveitou a oportunidade e colocou um pedaço de papel no bolso da moça, sem que ela percebesse, pois estava desdenhando Seiya de novo. Como Saori adorava ver Seiya irritado! Mas no fundo, bem lá no fundo, apesar de não estar fazendo nada de errado-isso era um fato - sentia-se mal com o que fazia. Virou de costas para o outro casal para tentativa de esquecer que estavam ali e poder se divertir.

Shina percebeu que Saori estava chamando mais a atenção de Seiya do que ela mesma. Se existia uma coisa que a irritava era não ser o centro das atenções. Estava realmente interessada em Seiya, mas ele não demonstrava mais o mesmo interesse por ela desde que haviam se aproximado daquela garota. Sua personalidade possessiva não permitiria mais aquilo! Beijou Seiya de surpresa, deixando o rapaz sem reação. Mas ele não correspondeu ao beijo. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu fazê-lo, o que deixou a jovem que o beijara completamente ofendida e raivosa

- Me desculpa Shina. Mas eu não posso!- desculpou-se Seiya, um pouco constrangido.

- Você não pode ou não quer?- ela estava visivelmente alterada, olhando Saori com ódio- Mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso!

- O que vai fazer?- Seiya segurou o braço de Shina, que devencilhou-se do rapaz com aspereza. Aproximou-se de Saori e empurrou Julian, ficando frente-a-frente com ela.

- Acho melhor você escolher outro lugar pra ir dançar, lindinha!- ela advertiu em tom soberbo.

Seiya observava a cena. Sabia que aquilo não terminaria bem. Precisava chegar perto das duas, mas a multidão que havia se formado em volta delas não o deixava passar, nem com os empurrões que ele dava.

- Ah! É você. – Saori respondeu com indiferença

- É melhor nós sairmos daqui, Saori!- Julian disse, puxando a moça pelo pusso, mas sem sucesso.

-Espera só um pouquinho, por favor. - ela pediu calmamente e olhou para Shina sorrindo, irônica - Eu quero ver quem vai me obrigar a fazer isso, querida!- e virou as costas para ela, ignorando-a.

Shina não pensou duas vezes. Quem aquela garota pensava que era para desafiá-la daquele jeito? Todos que ousavam fazê-lo sem arrependiam amargamente e com ela não seria diferente. Assim que Saori deu as costas a ela, Shina a virou bruscamente, fazendo com que ela voltasse a fitá-la e arranhou o ombro dela com suas afiadas unhas, causando um corte um pouco profundo. Um filete de sangue escorreu por seu braço.

- E isso foi só o começo!- esbravejou Shina, notando que Saori não havia esboçado nenhuma reação com aquele ato. Ela apenas passou a mão sobre o ferimento, constatando a presença do sangue. Após um pequeno silêncio de todos os presentes, um sorrisinho de canto se formou nos lábios de Saori.

- Você é uma idiota, garota! É só isso que sabe fazer?- Saori falou ainda calma, se aproximando de Shina e olhando-a mortalmente- É assim que se faz!

Nesse momento, Seiya finalmente consegue chegar ao centro da confusão, bem a tempo de ver Shina sendo arremessada ao chão com o soco certeiro de Saori, que ainda balançava a mão tentando aliviar um pouco a dor do impacto contra o rosto da mulher. A multidão estava em polvorosa.

- Ai! Essa doeu!- comentou a moça que riu logo em seguida da cara de ódio que Shina fazia ainda sentada no chão. – E isso foi só pra você deixar de ser prepotente e arrogante!- completou com a voz ainda embargada por causa dos uísques.

* * *

Shunrei beijava o noivo, quando ouviu o burburinho das pessoas lá embaixo. Resolveu dar uma olhada de leve.

- Shiryu?

-Hã?- ele ainda beijava a moça

- Aquela não é a Saori?- olhou mais adiante e assustou-se com o que viu- E aquela mulher que estava dançando com o Seiya está no chão!!

- O quê??- ele foi olhar também- É verdade! O que está acontecendo?

- Ai! O que a Saori aprontou dessa vez?- Shunrei perguntou, como se já não soubesse a resposta.

- Vamos lá ver, então!

* * *

Esse era o máximo que sua raiva poderia chegar. Estava no chão e sendo humilhada na presença de todos! Nunca perdoaria aquela garota!Ainda não se dando por satisfeita, depois do soco na boca que havia deixado um enorme hematoma, Shina partiu pra cima de Saori outra vez, mas foi segurada por Seiya, que praticamente gritou com ela para que ficasse quieta, não obtendo sucesso. Saori também estava sendo segurada por Julian, que estava admirado com a atitude dela. As duas se debatiam nos braços de quem as segurava, na tentativa de se soltarem e acabarem de vez com aquilo. Agora Aioria chegava com Marin, depois de perceber que aquela confusão envolvia seus amigos

- Deixa que eu seguro ela! Leva a Saori daqui! – Aioria disse a Seiya, ainda tentando conter a mulher

Seiya assentiu e rapidamente se aproximou de Saori, colocando-a em seu ombro. Ela ainda se debatia e não concordava com a idéia de ser levada dali

- Onde você pensa que vai levá-la?- Julian perguntou à Seiya, puxando-o pelo braço

- Não se intromete!- Seiya já estava alterado.

Marin viu que o amigo estava se "estranhando" com aquele, segundo ela, "gatinho". Ela ainda conseguia pensar nessas coisas em uma hora dessas!

- Vai logo Seiya!- disse ela o empurrando- Eu cuido do... do... do moço aqui!- ela o olhava encantada.

Seiya deu uma última olhada raivosa para o rapaz e levou Saori para uma calçada, em frente a um jardim. A moça batia em suas costas, pedindo para que ele a soltasse. Seiya então o fez, mas ainda segurou em seu braço, para garantir que ela não fugiria dali

- Me larga!- gritou a moça, soltando-se bruscamente de Seiya

Ele passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Saori sentou-se, um pouco desajeitada, no meio fio. Para muitos, três copos duplos de uísque poderiam parecer razoavelmente "pouco", mas para ela já havia sido o suficiente para lhe causar grandes "alterações".

- O que vocês pensavam que estavam fazendo?- perguntou o rapaz, ainda alterado, olhando Saori que agora ria ao lembrar-se da cena- E você ainda ri disso?

- Ela que começou! E você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não levo desaforo pra casa.- ela ria mais ainda, por efeito da bebida- Você que deveria saber escolher melhor suas amizades- completou ela, fazendo sinal de aspas ao pronunciar a última palavra.

- Minhas amizades? Hunf! E as suas amizades? Quem era aquele idiota, hein?

- Não fala assim do Julian! E eu acho que a minha vida não te interessa!- ela estava ficando nervosa novamente

- "Não fala assim do Julian"- Seiya tentou imitar a voz de Saori- Ele é tão "maravilhoso" que nem teve o bom senso de impedir essa briga!-completou ironicamente

- Por que eu não deixei!- Saori disse ficando de pé novamente meio cambaleante, fazendo Seiya finalmente perceber seu estado

- Ah não!Você bebeu, Saori?- ele perguntou estreitando os olhos

- Foi só um pouquinho! Mas você não deve estar interessado não é? Por que não vai continuar dançando com aquela lá? Ela deve estar te esperando pra te levar sabe-se lá pra onde depois!

- Do que está falando? Eu não tenho nada com a Shina!- ele disse com convicção, esboçando um sorriso logo depois- Não me diga que está com ciúmes?

Aquela pergunta havia pego Saori de surpresa. Talvez fosse a resposta que estava procurando. Será que todas as suas atitudes se resumiam a... ciúmes?

* * *

Enquanto isso, Marin ainda tentava conversar com Julian

- Quem são vocês? Onde a levaram?- perguntava ele, preocupado com Saori

- Calma! Nós somos amigos dela! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu aqui!

- Eu não sei! Foi muito rápido! Aquela moça veio provocar a Saori, pedindo pra que ela saísse daqui e depois a agrediu, mas...

- Ela agrediu a Saori? Agora ela vai se ver comigo!- Marin saiu a passos duros e nem esperou Julian terminar a história.

- Eu vou dar um jeito naquela idiota!- Shina ainda gritava, sendo segurada por Aioria quando Mino e Miro se aproximaram dela. Há essa hora, a multidão já havia se dispersado e todos dançavam novamente.

- Shina! O que aconteceu aqui?- Mino perguntou assustada, vendo o hematoma dela- Quem fez isso?

Miro olhava para Shina se debatendo enlouquecida e se perguntava quem ela havia provocado. Talvez fosse melhor nem saber, já que dessa vez ela não havia saído ilesa, como sempre ocorria. Vê-la daquele jeito o estava irritando

- Pára Shina!-gritou- Será que você poderia responder às perguntas da Mino?

Imediatamente Shina se acalmou. Miro havia gritado com ela? Ele nunca havia feito isso! Não que ela se importasse, claro que não! Só achou estranho.

- Pode me largar. - disse para Aioria que a atendeu- Agora eu só quero sair daqui. No caminho eu conto tudo.

Eles se foram e logo Marin chegou afoita.

- Cadê a cobrinha Aioria? Cadê?

- Já foi embora! Que é? Quer brigar com ela também?

- Você sabia que ela agrediu a Saori?- Marin a procurava com o olhar, na esperança de ainda encontrá-la

- Mas parece que ela fez um pequeno estrago na "cobrinha" também- Aioria brincou, fazendo com que a namorada ficasse mais calma

- O quê?- dessa vez foi Shiryu que perguntou, chegando perto de Aioria e Marin

- Bateram na Saori? Mas por quê? Onde ela está?- Shunrei perguntou mais preocupada do que nunca.

Marin contou o que havia escutado de Julian e também o que havia presenciado aos amigos.

-... E o Seiya a levou pra fora. – terminou a explicação.

- E quem é esse Julian?

- Ah, Shunrei, eu já falei que ele estava dançando com a Saori e...

- Que tal a gente ir procurá-los, hã?- Shiryu tomou uma atitude

* * *

- C-c-c- ciúmes? Eu?- Saori ria de Seiya- Eu com ciúmes de você? Essa foi muito boa!

Seiya ria junto com ela. Realmente ela era péssima para mentir.

- Mas não é o que parece.

- Pois ache o que quiser! E saiba que era você que me olhava com raiva enquanto eu dançava com o Julian! Acho que quem estava com ciúmes era você!- ela disse num gesto quase infantil, sentando-se novamente na calçada.

- Quando você fica bêbada, você fica mais engraçada!-agora ele ria mais ainda- Não haveria por que ter ciúmes de você!- mentiu ele.

Saori sentiu-se um pouco triste com o comentário de Seiya. Por algum motivo, não queria ter ouvido aquilo.

- Tá certo. Você tem razão.

Nesse momento, sentiu uma pesada gota de sangue caindo sobre a calçada. Tamanha era a distração dos dois, nem haviam prestado atenção no corte de Saori. Há essa hora, ela já não raciocinava direito e sua cabeça latejava. Estava praticamente bêbada e tudo que queria era um bom banho e um longo período de sono.

- Olha só o que ela te fez. - Seiya estava preocupado e sentou-se ao seu lado para ver mais de perto

- Ah... Esse corte? Isso não foi nada, se comparado ao hematoma que eu deixei na boca dela. - a garota completou de modo divertido, fazendo Seiya rir.

Como adorava quando ele fazia isso. Dessa vez foi inevitável: fixou seu olhar nos olhos castanhos do rapaz e colocou a mão em seu rosto, em um ato impensado, fazendo com que ele ficasse sério e também a fitasse.

- Sabia que eu adoro quando você sorri assim?

Seiya não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Sentiu seu coração saltar dentro do peito, sua respiração acelerar. Saori continuava a acariciar seu rosto e olhá-lo com ternura. Algo mais forte a dominava. Não podia parar com aquilo, de mergulhar em seus olhos castanhos. Seiya também estava perdido no olhar carinhoso da jovem. Ambos estavam presos em um misto de sensações.

- Pára, Saori. - ele suplicou num murmuro, sabendo que não resistiria por mais tempo àquilo sem cometer uma loucura. – Você está fora de si. Não quero fazer nada que você possa se arrepender amanhã.

Ela sorriu e aproximou-se mais dele

- Eu nunca me arrependo do que faço. - cochichou em seu ouvido dando-lhe um quase interminável beijo na face logo em seguida, fazendo com que ele perdesse o restante de sua sanidade. O perfume do rapaz a entorpecia de tal maneira que a fazia querer provocá-lo ainda mais. Encostou sua testa na dele e agora se podia escutar claramente a respiração quase ofegante de ambos.

- Droga Saori! Por que está fazendo isso comigo?- ele disse baixinho, quase não conseguindo completar a frase. Fitou- a outra vez nos olhos e deslizou a mão por seus cabelos macios. Já não era capaz de pensar ou falar qualquer coisa. Inclinou-se e encostou levemente seus lábios nos dela, colocando a mão em seu rosto. Saori sentiu-se extasiada naquele momento, não tinha como não ser assim. O que aquele homem tinha feito com ela?

Seiya aprofundou o beijo carinhosamente, enquanto Saori passava o braço sobre seu pescoço, afundando a mão em seus cabelos. Cada segundo que passava parecia eterno e único. Ali, sentados naquela calçada, estavam completamente entregues àquele beijo.

Separaram-se ainda com os olhos fechados, em busca de ar. Saori encostou a cabeça no ombro do jovem, com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Aquele momento havia aprofundado ainda mais as dúvidas de Seiya. Será que se ela não tivesse bebido, teria feito a mesma coisa?

-"Provavelmente não"- foi o pensamento que teve na hora. Mas não conseguia lembrar-se de outra mulher que o tivesse feito se sentir tão pleno, tão completo, com um único beijo.

- Agora eu comprovei que você é louca!- ele sorria, olhando um ponto qualquer a sua frente- E que eu sou mais ainda.

Seiya estranhou Saori não ter falado nada ainda, nem mesmo o xingado, estapeado ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mal foi sua surpresa, descobriu que ela havia adormecido. Dormia como uma criança depois de um longo dia de brincadeiras. Sorriu ainda mais.

- Hunf! Ela vai me matar quando lembrar do que aconteceu aqui hoje!

Shiryu e os outros estavam frente à boate, procurando pelos dois "encrenqueiros".

- Eles estão ali!- Marin os havia avistado, sentados na calçada.

Correram em direção aos dois amigos, visivelmente preocupados com Saori. Seiya percebeu a aproximação nada silenciosa deles e com um gesto pediu para que eles não fizessem barulho.

- Silêncio! Ela está dormindo!- cochichou

- Como ela está?- Shunrei se manifestou com uma voz baixa

- Está bem! Só tem um corte no braço. Nada grave, mas precisa ser tratado. – ele viu a moça suspirar aliviada- Ela só está um pouco alterada, se é que você me entende. - Seiya completou com uma risadinha marota.

- Céus! Ela está bêbada?- Shunrei estava assustada.

- Mas só um pouquinho de nada!- o rapaz mentiu, tentando acalmar a amiga. – Mas, vamos deixar as explicações para amanhã, tá?

Todos concordaram. Eram muitos acontecimentos para uma noite só. Não era hora de explicações e sim de voltar para casa e tentar esquecer essa noite desastrosa. Mas será que todos conseguiriam fazer isso?

CONTINUA...

* * *

**N.A**

Oi pessoal!

Taí um capítulo novinho hehehe... Um pouco longo, mas foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora. Muuuuuuuuuuito obrigada novamente a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e eu gostaria (de verdade) de saber o que vocês estão achando.

Então é isso aí!

Feliz Páscoa pra todos e até o próximo capítulo!!


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A.**

Oie!!

Mais um capítulo e só posso dizer que a coisa vai esquentar!

Eu não faço idéia de quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter, mas sei que não vão ser poucos por que ta tão legal escrever essa história hehe... E muuuuuuuito obrigada a quem ta lendo a fic, espero de verdade que estejam gostando... Mesmo sem deixar reviews, eu sei que tem gente que tá lendo e acompanhando... Então muito obrigada a esses "anônimos" também!!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Se eu não tiver você**

**Capítulo V**

Acordou espontaneamente, sem que dessa vez o despertador fizesse esse "favor" a ela. Fez menção de levantar-se, mas seu corpo não a obedecia completamente. Levando a mão à cabeça após sentir uma forte dor, Saori ergueu-se de sua cama com grande esforço, quase não conseguido manter-se de pé.

- O que houve comigo?- murmurou a garota ao dar-se conta de que não estava vestida com seu pijama e sim com uma calça preta e uma blusa.

O fato era que a moça estava confusa e não se lembrava do porquê de estar naquele estado, digamos, deplorável. Lembrava-se apenas do que havia acontecido antes de ter ido ao bar da boate na noite anterior. Olhou o curativo que tinha em seu braço e teve certeza de uma coisa: havia aprontado algo.

Praticamente se arrastando e se apoiando nas paredes, procurou por Shunrei por todo o apartamento, até finalmente encontrá-la na sala, totalmente concentrada vendo televisão. Parou um pouco a fim de evitar os movimentos bruscos que atenuavam sua dor de cabeça, chamando assim, a atenção da chinesa.

- Ai meu Deus!- Shunrei deu um pulo e encostou-se em um canto do sofá, assustada com a imagem que via: Saori, parada ali na sala, com a roupa toda amarrotada e os cabelos lilases totalmente bagunçados e embaraçados. Fora a maquiagem borrada e as olheiras que a moça tinha, fazendo-a parecer uma personagem de filme de terror.

- Ahhh!!- Saori também se assustou com o grito da moça, levando a mão à testa logo em seguida - Ai, minha cabeça!- completou com uma voz chorosa.

Shunrei recuperou-se do susto rapidamente e foi correndo ajudar a amiga fazendo-a sentar no sofá.

- Desculpa Saori! Não queria te assustar! Mas é que você ficou ai parada, olhando pra mim com essa cara e... Quero dizer, como você está?

- Hunf! Tá tudo perfeito! Não consigo ficar de pé direito, eu estou um caco, com uma dor de cabeça infernal e acabei de levar um baita susto. Não era para eu estar bem?- ela respondeu ironicamente, ainda sentindo a cabeça latejar.

- Nossa! E está com um ótimo humor também né?- Shunrei falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Ah, desculpa amiga. Mas algo me diz que hoje não vai ser um bom dia. – Saori lamentou – Por isso, não quero nem saber o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer ontem, por que só pelo meu estado já sei que foi besteira, tá bom?

- Como assim "não quer saber"? Você não se lembra?- a chinesa perguntou

- Não!- ela respondeu secamente, com um sorrisinho nos lábio- Quer dizer, só um pouco. Mas agora vou tentar tomar um banho pra parar de assustar as pessoas por aí. Mas você também, hein! Poderia ter tirado minha maquiagem pelo menos! - terminou já se levantando e "arrastando-se" de novo para seu quarto, resmungando coisas inaudíveis.

Shunrei riu da amiga enquanto ia para a cozinha preparar o almoço. Realmente Saori estava mal, e nem ao menos se lembrava do que tinha feito. Mas com certeza sabia que havia bebido um pouquinho de mais e que estava sentindo os sintomas de uma bela ressaca.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Saori sentiu que tinha algo dentro do bolso. Era um papel onde estava escrito "Julian" e embaixo o que provavelmente seria um número de telefone. Jogou o papel em cima do criado mudo, não se importando muito com o "achado". Tudo o que importava agora era tentar acabar com aquela situação.

* * *

- Alô?- Seiya atendeu ao telefone com uma voz baixa, típica de quem havia acabado de acordar com o toque do aparelho. - Quem é que tá me ligando a essa hora, hein?

- Sabia que você ainda estava dormindo. Que horas você acha que são? O que foi que nós combinamos ontem?

- Ah... Shiryu... - ele falou desanimado, ainda com os olhos fechados- Tinha que ser você.

Seiya acomodou-se melhor na cama e passou a mão nos olhos para poder ver as horas no despertador em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Já passava do meio-dia. Depois da confusão de ontem, todos haviam combinado que no dia seguinte iriam a um almoço na casa da amiga para ouvir o que ela e Shiryu queriam tanto falar com eles.

- Vamos! Levanta logo, que eu tô passando ai! E já é pra você estar esperando na frente do prédio. Até logo! – Shiryu falou bruscamente

- Mas peraí, eu... - Seiya pára de falar ao ouvir um barulho de ocupado- Hunf! Desligou na minha cara!

Shiryu já esperava há dez minutos por Seiya, quando o avistou saindo do prédio devagar e sonolento. Buzinou na tentativa de chamar sua atenção.

- Muito bonito! Eu já estou te esperando há um tempão!- exagerou Shiryu, aborrecido, vendo Seiya aproximar-se do veículo com os olhos quase fechando.

Seiya entrou no carro imaginando que iria ouvir bronca do amigo o caminho todo. Ele e Shunrei eram iguaizinhos quando o assunto era "cuidar" dos amigos.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir? – Seiya brincou. Já sabia da resposta de Shiryu.

- Não me faça perguntas idiotas, tá? Você sabe muito bem que sim.

- Tá certo. Tá certo. - Seiya bocejou- Mas só porque eu adoro a comida da Shunrei.

- E qual é a comida que você não gosta? Se te derem pedra pra comer, você come!

Os amigos ficaram falando sobre coisas banais durante o caminho. Algumas vezes, Shiryu flagrava Seiya tirando um cochilo, mas nada que não se resolvesse com um bom beliscão.

- Ai!- Seiya passava a mão no braço, tentando aliviar um pouco a dor.

- Já chegamos. – Shiryu mantinha um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios.

- Chegamos onde?- ele olhava para os lados tentando reconhecer o local onde estava.

- Ah, Seiya! Acorda! Na casa da Shunrei né?

- É mesmo. – o rapaz já saia do carro, mas parou quando algo lhe veio à mente -"Espera aí... Casa da Shunrei? Casa da Shunrei é igual a... casa da Saori!".

Parecia que só agora é que Seiya havia acordado de verdade. Que havia se lembrado da noite de ontem... E do beijo que não o havia deixado dormir direito. Agora ele entendia o motivo de sua sonolência excessiva. Shiryu apenas viu Seiya voltar a entrar no carro, fechar a porta e abaixar o vidro.

- Amigo, se você quiser mesmo dar seu recado, é melhor eu não subir. Acredite, é para o bem de todos!

- Como?- o rapaz não entendeu nada- Pára de brincadeira, Seiya! Sai daí logo!

Shiryu puxou o jovem para fora do carro e o empurrou para dentro do prédio. Não havia outro jeito! Se Seiya exitasse mais, Shiryu iria começar a enchê-lo de perguntas e acabaria sabendo mais do que devia. E no final, deu-se conta: estava fugindo da Saori? Fugindo de uma garota? Será que até isso ela teria conseguido despertar nele?

- Tudo bem. Eu vou!- disse erguendo a cabeça e tomando a dianteira, deixando Shiryu parado, observando tudo mais confuso ainda

- Esse aí não tem mais jeito... Ele tá começando a me assustar!- disse já indo atrás dele.

Já estavam no corredor onde ficava o apartamento da noiva de Shiryu. Seiya estava um pouco "agitado" demais. Parecia que toda aquela vontade de encarar os fatos ocorridos havia ido embora ao sair do elevador.

Saori ajudava Shunrei a cortar alguns legumes para o almoço que fora comunicado a ela há pouco tempo. Depois do banho já se sentia um pouco melhor e sua aparência já estava bem mais agradável. Só aquela maldita dor de cabeça que não passava, nem com o analgésico que a amiga a havia feito tomar. Ouviu toques na porta e agradeceu mentalmente por não terem tocado aquela campainha barulhenta, que tantas vezes ela tinha vontade de quebrar. Shunrei estava muito ocupada e por isso fez o grande esforço de ir abrir a porta.

Seiya viu a porta se abrir e já imaginava todas as formas de insulto que ouviria da moça que por azar era quem os receberia. Engoliu seco ao vê-la.

- Boa tarde, Saori!- Shiryu cumprimentou a moça educadamente, como sempre- Você está melhor?

- Mais ou menos- ela falava baixo- Mas entrem!

Saori viu Shiryu entrar e ir direto procurar a noiva, enquanto Seiya ainda estava parado lá fora

- O que foi? Não vai entrar?- ela perguntou calmamente

Seiya fitou a moça, completamente desconcertado, e abaixou a cabeça logo em seguida, já entrando no apartamento, fazendo com que ela ficasse desconfiada. Sentou-se no sofá e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos esperando as primeiras manifestações de fúria da garota. Saori ficou observando o jovem. Ele estava muito estranho.

- O que aconteceu? Por que está com essa cara?- ela perguntou, não escondendo sua curiosidade

Seiya levantou a cabeça para fitá-la, surpreso. Estava esperando o pior e tudo que ouvia dela era "o que aconteceu"?

- Como assim? Você não está brava comigo?- Seiya perguntou confuso

- Ora, Seiya. Por que eu estaria brava com você? - ela respondeu com um sorriso, o que o fez suspirar aliviado. – Não entendo o porquê da pergunta.

Um tempo de silêncio se formou, até que Saori tornasse sua feição séria e estreitasse os olhos

- A não ser que... - ela completou

Agora Seiya havia se dado conta de que havia perguntado demais. Para sua sorte ou azar, a garota havia demonstrado não se lembrar de muita coisa da noite anterior e ele acabara de deixá-la intrigada. Ele se recriminava mentalmente por isso. Saori já havia deixado de sorrir há muito tempo e agora mantinha um olhar bastante intimidador sobre ele.

- Seiya, Seiya... - disse calmamente, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá - Você pode enganar todo mundo, menos a mim. O que foi que você fez, hã?- resmungou ela, tentando se manter calma para não piorar a dor de cabeça. Depois de pensar um pouco deduziu que Seiya e aquele corte em seu braço tinham muito em comum. Ainda mais depois das últimas atitudes do rapaz.

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada, Saori! – ele falava com uma risadinha sem graça, ainda recebendo o olhar de reprovação da garota.

Nesse momento Marin chega com Aioria. Não perdeu a oportunidade de brincar com a amiga

- Olá!Cadê a Senhorita Pé-de-Cana?- Saori dirigiu um olhar mortal para ela, fazendo com que fechasse o sorriso que trazia nos lábios- Digo, como está Saori?- concertou logo em seguida.

- Mal.- ela respondeu secamente

- Posso imaginar. - Marin cumprimentou Seiya também - Olá!

- Marin! Que alegria te ver!- ele abraçou a ruiva, que não estava entendendo a suposta felicidade do rapaz em vê-la- Oi Aioria!

A jovem de cabelos lilases assistia a tudo aquilo incrédula. Seiya realmente escondia algo demasiadamente sério dela. E ainda ficava usando desses artifícios para escapar do assunto.

- Oi Seiya! Poxa, sabia que você gostava da Marin, mas não tanto!- Aioria brincou

Seiya apenas sorriu. Marin sempre chegava nas horas erradas, mas algum dia ela teria que acertar. Ele a agradeceu em pensamento quando viu que ela praticamente arrastava Saori- contra sua vontade, diga-se de passagem- para a cozinha à procura de Shunrei e o tirava daquela enrascada.

- É impressão minha ou a Saori estava muito brava com você?- Aioria observou

- Não!- Seiya respondeu sorrindo e coçando a nuca- Ela não tem motivos pra isso!

- Sei. - Aioria não acreditou muito naquilo

Shunrei aparece para avisar aos rapazes de que o almoço já estava pronto. Seiya foi o primeiro a se dirigir à mesa. Como sempre, já estava morrendo de fome, mas dessa vez com motivo, pois mal teve tempo de comer algo, com Shiryu o apressando.

Todos já estavam acomodados em seus lugares na mesa e se servindo com as delícias que Shunrei, com uma pequena ajuda de Saori, preparou.

- Nossa Shunrei! Acho que vou vir almoçar aqui todos os fins de semana!- Seiya elogiava a comida da moça pela décima vez, arrancando sorrisos de todos os presentes, menos da senhorita Kido que às vezes, entre uma garfada e outra, olhava para ele com o mesmo olhar reprovador de antes.

Ao fim do almoço, Shunrei achou que aquela era a melhor hora para contar sobre o casamento aos amigos. Bastou um sorriso para que Shiryu entendesse o que ela queria.

- Bom, amigos. Shunrei e eu organizamos esse almoço especialmente para anunciar a data do nosso casamento!

- Ah, que maravilha!- Marin abraçou a moça com grande alegria- Shunrei sua danadinha, estou tão feliz por você, amiga! Já era tempo hein, Shiryu!

- Poxa, meus parabéns! Vocês dois merecem ser muito felizes, de verdade!- agora era Aioria que os cumprimentava.

Seiya já abraçava Shiryu e Saori à Shunrei

- Por que não me disse que o motivo de você ter me acordado tão cedo era esse? Eu não teria resistido em vir com você por motivo algum!- nesse momento ele olha pra Saori. – Meus parabéns!- Seiya parecia ainda mais contente que Marin.

- Só você pra achar que meio-dia é cedo pra acordar. - Shiryu retrucou

- Acho que eu vou ficar sozinha nesse apartamento mais rápido do que pensei, Shunrei!- Saori sorri abraçando a moça- A única coisa que eu desejo é que você seja muito, muito feliz, amiga!

Shunrei e Shiryu estavam emocionados. Era muito bom ter o apoio dos amigos nessas horas de felicidade.

- Eu já me considero madrinha de vocês!- Marin brincou, fazendo com que todos rissem.

A chuva que se anunciara no dia anterior agora caía quase que torrencialmente, deixando o clima agradável para a conversa dos amigos, que seguiu por toda a tarde e adentrou a noite. Todos estavam muito ocupados acertando detalhes, convidados e tentando imaginar como seriam os filhos do casal. Mas em nenhum momento entraram no assunto "noite de ontem", para alívio de Seiya e infelicidade de Saori, que agora queria saber com detalhes tudo que havia acontecido, mas que não havia ousado estragar a animação dos amigos fazendo perguntas.

Aioria olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava ficando tarde.

- Pessoal, foi tudo muito divertido, mas eu já tenho que ir. Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo.

- Ah, meu amor! Você já vai? Está chovendo muito! – Marin se manifestou. Aioria já se despedia de todos, enquanto Marin o convencia a ficar mais um pouco.

Seiya estava distraído quando sentiu que algo o puxava, sem que desse tempo se quer de ele reagir. Ninguém havia percebido que Saori literalmente o arrastava dali e o levava para seu quarto. Lá ele não teria como escapar do assunto de novo.

- Entra aí!- Saori empurrou Seiya para dentro do cômodo e trancou a porta, colocando a chave no bolso- Tá pensando que vai fugir de mim assim?

- Eu? Fugindo de você? Não sei do que você está falando. - mentiu ele - Agora, seja boazinha e abra aquela porta.

Saori sorriu ironicamente e sentou-se em sua cama, vendo Seiya cruzar os braços, como se esperasse uma atitude dela.

- Seiya, eu já disse que você não me engana. Eu quero saber tudo que aconteceu ontem!

O rapaz não estava gostando nada do tom de autoridade com que Saori lhe falava. Mas tentou não demonstrar isso e contar à moça tudo que aconteceu. Afinal, ele não teria como escapar mesmo e poderia omitir algumas partes.

- Tá bom! Se é isso que você tanto quer, eu vou te contar. – ele puxou uma cadeira para se sentar- Do que você se lembra?

- Bom, a última coisa que eu lembro é que eu estava no bar com o Julian, tomando algo e depois disso já não me vem nada à mente.

Agora Seiya tinha mesmo que se controlar para não demonstrar toda raiva que sentia. Ela não lembrava de quase nada, mas do Julian ela se recordava perfeitamente! Fechou os olhos na tentativa de se acalmar, antes de terminar

- O Julian... Claro... - ele suspirou longamente, aborrecido- Você apareceu com ele na pista de dança e a Shina partiu pra cima de você. - ele omitiu boa parte da história

– Já entendi tudo. Foi ela quem fez isso no meu braço.

- Foi... Depois nós tivemos que separá-las, se não iam acabar se matando. E eu tive que te levar pra fora, enquanto Aioria continha a Shina. Pronto! Já contei tudo. Agora acabou o interrogatório. - ele falou seriamente, já se levantando da cadeira.

Saori percebeu que ele estava estranho de novo. Pôs-se à frente dele, não deixando que ele escapasse, embora a porta estivesse trancada

- Não! Não vou abrir ainda porque tem algo que você não quer me contar!

Agora Seiya estava mais encurralado do que nunca. Estava dividido entre acabar com tudo de uma vez ou continuar omitindo tudo.

"Por que é tão difícil contar isso a ela? Do que eu tenho receio?"- pensava o rapaz, no ápice de suas dúvidas. Dúvidas que o deixava irado e isso ele não permitiria mais. Resolveu pôr fim a tudo, de uma vez.

- Tem algo sim. Eu nunca fui de ficar fugindo de nada e nem de ninguém. E você não vai me fazer continuar com essas atitudes infantis. – disse isso aborrecido, fitando-a bem nos olhos- Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. Você vai acabar se lembrando mesmo.

- Ah! Finalmente você entendeu!Era isso que eu queria desde o começo! Eu só quero saber a verdade!- ela falou subindo o tom de voz, o que deixou Seiya extremamente irritado. Ele tentou se manter imparcial, mas Saori conseguia tirá-lo do sério de uma maneira que ninguém conseguia. Aliás, só ela conseguia que ele chegasse aos extremos da calma e da raiva em uma mesma conversa

- É isso que você tá querendo ouvir, garota? Que eu te... Que você me... Ahhhh... Que nós nos beijamos? Taí, eu já falei!- exasperou o rapaz, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos logo em seguida

Saori praticamente paralisou, tentando digerir tudo que havia ouvido. Ela e Seiya haviam se beijado? Não podia ser verdade.

- O-o-o quê?- murmurou ela ainda não acreditando, quase não conseguindo falar direito

Seiya controlou um pouco sua raiva ao ver o choque que a menina havia tomado. No fundo se sentia culpado por ela se sentir assim. Ele queria sim contar tudo, mas não da forma que fez. Queria se explicar, tentar entender junto com ela o que havia acontecido naquela noite, mas a garota não deu chances para isso.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Como pôde?!- ela voltou a gritar

Agora quem não acreditava era Seiya. Ela estava jogando a culpa toda nele, como se ele a tivesse beijado à força. Sentiu seu sangue ferver com as palavras da moça.

- Ah, você quer se fazer de vítima, né? Foi você que começou tudo, dizendo que "adorava quando eu sorria" e não parou mais de me provocar! Mas claro! Como você iria lembrar de tudo isso, se a única coisa que te importava era o Julian?

- Isso não é verdade! Você não sabe o que está dizendo! Agora você passou dos limites!- Saori estava realmente alterada e já não se importava nem com a dor de cabeça que sentia. - Eu já tinha te perdoado por tudo que você me fez, mas isso eu não vou perdoar nunca! Nunca!

- Ótimo! Eu não preciso que você me perdoe de nada! Esquece que eu existo, tá bom? Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo!- Seiya falava na mesma altura que ela, mas abaixou drasticamente o tom de voz logo em seguida, falando com a voz embargada- Agora abra aquela porta.

Marin já havia descido com Aioria por que não o havia convencido a ficar, quando Shunrei e Shiryu ouviram os gritos de Seiya e Saori vindos do quarto da jovem. Estavam tão entretidos com as palhaçadas da ruiva que nem haviam percebido a ausência dos dois. Assustados, foram ver o que estava acontecendo.

Saori já havia aberto a porta para Seiya. Ele olhou para a jovem, como se ainda esperasse que Saori pedisse para que eles conversassem sobre o assunto, mas ela tentou demonstrar imparcialidade e com um gesto pediu que ele saísse do quarto. Seiya passou rapidamente pelo casal que já estavam quase chegando ao quarto da jovem, parando um pouco mais a frente.

- M-me desculpem por tudo. E parabéns novamente. - ele disse completamente transtornado, sem ao menos virar-se para fitá-los e saiu deixando a porta da sala aberta.

Shunrei, preocupada, pediu que Shiryu fosse atrás dele enquanto ia falar com Saori. Encontrou a moça de cabeça baixa, parada de costas para a porta. Parecia muito exaltada e ainda pensou em deixá-la sozinha. Não o fez por que Saori parecia estar... Chorando?


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A.**

Oi pessoal!

Desculpem a demora, mas o capitulo VI ta aí pra vocês! Espero que gostem... Criticas e sugestões são muito bem vindas pra mim, vocês sabem!

Domo Arigatou e boa leitura!

* * *

**Se eu não tiver você**

**Capítulo VI**

- Seiya! Espera aí!- Shiryu chamava o rapaz que descia o último lance de escadas do prédio, já o alcançando e o segurando pelo braço- A gente tem que conversar. Conversar sério!

- Não precisa Shiryu! Eu estou bem! - Seiya respondeu rispidamente, soltando-se do braço do amigo e se dirigindo rapidamente à saída do prédio

Marin estava com Aioria na portaria, quando viu Seiya passar por eles e sair no meio daquela chuva toda. Shiryu fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas desistiu na porta do prédio

- Eu sabia que a Saori estava muito brava com o Seiya. - Aioria falou seriamente

- Outra vez eles brigaram... Estão pior do que nós dois. - Marin deduziu balançando a cabeça e vendo o táxi que seu namorado esperava chegar.

- Acho que eu deveria ficar. Vocês podem precisar de ajuda e... - Aioria falou, sendo interrompido carinhosamente pela namorada

- Não precisa... Pode deixar que a gente resolve tudo. Não deve ser nada grave. - ele assentiu e se despediu da ruiva com um beijo

- Por que não foi atrás dele Shiryu?- ela perguntou ao rapaz, observando Aioria correr até o táxi.

- Ele precisa pensar um pouco.

- Foi a Saori, né? Eles brigaram de novo... – Marin suspirou quando Shiryu disse que sim com a cabeça- São dois cabeças-duras mesmo.

- É... Talvez um pouco - Shiryu disse pensativo- Agora vamos subir. Vou me despedir da Shunrei.

* * *

- Você é um idiota Seiya... Idiota... - Saori murmurava tentando conter suas lágrimas e sentindo as pernas fraquejarem ao ponto de fazê-la ajoelhar-se. –Idio...ta...

Shunrei observava tudo tristemente. Nunca tinha visto Saori daquele jeito e isso lhe cortava o coração. Aproximou-se vagarosamente e depositou a mão sobre o ombro dela, agachando-se para ficar à sua altura.

- Não fale assim. Sei que na verdade você não acha isso dele.

Saori fitou a amiga com os olhos úmidos.

- O que está dizendo, Shunrei? É exatamente isso que eu penso!

- Acho que você está se comportando como a criança que ele disse que você parecia. Aliás, os dois estão. Isso não pode continuar assim, concorda?- Shunrei falava em tom sereno.

- Não. Não vai continuar... - Saori agora mantinha um olhar decidido, enquanto secava as lágrimas vorazmente com as costas das mãos- De uma vez por todas.

Shunrei balançou a cabeça, reprovando a atitude da moça e a abraçou por um tempo tentando acalmá-la.

- Saori... A raiva não é a melhor companheira quando se precisa refletir melhor sobre algo- A noiva de Shiryu disse com sua costumeira calma.

- Acho que não tenho nada para refletir. Já está mais do que decidido- Saori ficou um pouco pensativa e após um pequeno silêncio, completou- Eu posso ficar um pouco sozinha?

- Claro. - Shunrei deu um beijo em sua testa e levantou-se, já se dirigindo à saída.

-Shunrei... –Saori a chamou antes que ela saísse, fazendo com que a chinesa a olhasse - Eu adoro você.

A moça apenas sorriu. Assim que o ouviu o ruído da porta se fechando, Saori jogou-se em sua cama, fitando o teto e pôs-se a pensar em tudo que havia acontecido. Pensamentos que queria abandonar definitivamente, tamanha raiva e dúvida que traziam. Suspirou longamente e virou-se na cama, concentrando o olhar no pequeno pedaço de papel que havia jogado sobre o criado-mudo. Não havia se importado muito com o papel antes, mas Julian havia sido tão gentil com ela. Pelo menos agradeceria ao rapaz por tudo e por impedi-la de cometer besteiras maiores do que as que havia feito.

* * *

Seiya caminhava de cabeça baixa pelas ruas desertas, completamente encharcado pela água da chuva. Mas isso não importava. Nada importava naquele momento. O que mais queria era esquecer que um dia havia conhecido Saori Kido. Queria nunca mais ter que ver aquela pessoa. Mas como fazê-lo se a imagem da garota não lhe saía do pensamento? Estava sentindo muita raiva de si mesmo, por todas as mudanças que ela havia provocado nele, mas era mais forte do que si sentir-se assim.

Percebeu que um carro parou ao lado dele. Apesar de o vidro estar embaçado por causa da chuva, viu que era Shiryu, que com um gesto, pediu para que entrasse no veículo. Pensou em simplesmente ignorá-lo, mas não podia fazer isso com seu amigo, por mais raiva que estivesse sentindo naquele momento.

Durante todo o caminho não trocaram uma só palavra. Nenhuma pergunta, crítica ou piadinha foi feita, gerando um clima de total apreensão, que perdurou até os dois entrarem no apartamento de Seiya. Shiryu foi buscar uma toalha para o amigo enquanto este se jogava no sofá, demonstrando exaustão.

Shiryu entregou a toalha para Seiya, que começou a secar os cabelos, deixando-os completamente bagunçados. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Seiya finalmente resolveu se manifestar. Já estava um pouco mais calmo.

- Obrigada por estar aqui amigo.

- Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo. - Shiryu respondeu calmamente- Vim tentar entender o que está acontecendo com você.

- Se você está se referindo à discussão com a Sa... , digo, com a senhorita Kido, saiba que isso nunca mais vai se repetir. Não pretendo mais vê-la, ouvi-la ou saber qualquer coisa que venha dela. Será melhor assim.

Shiryu olhou para o amigo e notou a grande tristeza que emanava dele ao dizer aquelas palavras.

- Essa não é a melhor solução. Não é fugindo do problema que você vai resolvê-lo. Principalmente se isso te faz sofrer.

- Eu não estou sofrendo. - disse Seiya, sem muita convicção.

- Claro que está. Por que não admite logo que a Saori te importa muito? Até mais do que você possa imaginar?

Parecia que as palavras de Shiryu haviam aberto os olhos de Seiya. Finalmente os "por quês" haviam cessado para ele. Agora não teria como fugir da verdade. Estava na hora de encarar a realidade e parar de ficar se escondendo dela, se passando por vítima.

- Eu vou te dizer por quê... Por que eu sou um perfeito idiota! Um cabeça-dura, teimoso e principalmente orgulhoso! Orgulhoso demais para admitir que... - Seiya se exaltou, levantando-se, mas sendo interrompido por Shiryu

- Que está apaixonado por ela, não é?

Seiya parou de enumerar seus defeitos e fitou Shiryu nos olhos por alguns instantes. Não teria mais como esconder tamanho fato à seu melhor amigo. E nem para si próprio. Jogou-se novamente no sofá.

- Acho... Acho que sim... - ele suspirou longamente antes de continuar- Não tem outra explicação pra isso.

- Eu já desconfiava. Você não é mais o mesmo desde que ela chegou

- Eu sei amigo... Eu sei... Mas não há nada a fazer quanto a isso.

- Seiya, eu só posso dizer que tudo que acontece em nossas vidas tem um propósito. Nada é por acaso. Vai deixar essa oportunidade escapar assim?

- O quê está tentando dizer? Que eu devo ir lá e contar à ela tudo que sinto?- Seiya perguntou, surpreso- Eu o faria, se não se tratasse de Saori Kido... E se ela não me odiasse.

- Mas Seiya...

- Shiryu, por favor... Eu vou resolver isso. Não se preocupe comigo.

Shiryu assentiu. Sabia que Seiya tomaria a melhor atitude para si e por isso o apoiaria no que decidisse.

- Você vai ficar bem?- Shiryu perguntou, já se levantando do sofá.

- Vou sim. Obrigada de novo. Não sei o que seria de mim sem sua amizade

- É... Eu também não sei o que seria de você sem mim- brincou Shiryu, arrancando finalmente um pequeno sorriso de Seiya antes de ir embora.

* * *

Segunda-feira. O dia mais odiado da semana havia chegado com ainda menos graça para uns e com brilho total para outros. A manhã passou rapidamente, sem mudanças na rotina de todos que trabalhavam nas empresas Toshio e a tarde seguia na mesma tranqüilidade. Saori estava em sua mesa, preenchendo alguns papéis importantes, mas com os pensamentos um pouco longe. Estava lembrando da conversa que havia tido com Julian e do convite um tanto quanto direto dele para que jantassem hoje. Na hora, não viu motivos para não aceitar, afinal, era só um jantar. Mas agora estava em dúvida se tinha feito a escolha certa. Julian parecia ser uma boa pessoa, mas por que aquele sentimento de culpa tomava conta dela? Onde estava aquela Saori decidida, que nunca havia tido dúvidas em fazer algo? Nem ela mesma sabia e isso a deixava frustrada. Não sabia desde quando havia perdido o controle sobre si. Rubricou o último documento da extensa pilha de papéis que lhe entregaram. Definitivamente, não era hora de pensar nessas coisas.

- Senhorita Saori, preciso que você analise estes papéis também- Shura se aproximou da jovem, mostrando-lhes os documentos, mas percebendo a garota um pouco distraída- Está tudo bem?

- Hã?-ela balbuciou um pouco afoita- Ah... Sr. Shura. Está tudo bem sim. Em cinco minutos te levo os papéis... Mas... O que eu tenho que fazer mesmo?- completou coçando a nuca

- Hunf! Brigou com o namorado, não é?

- Como?- Saori o olhou, sem entender do que ele falava

- Aquele seu namorado... Não é por causa dele que você está assim?

- Namorado? Que namorado?- Saori o olhou surpresa, lembrando-se em seguida da "mentirinha" que Seiya havia contado há algum tempo atrás- Ah... O meu EX-namorado... -ela fez questão de enfatizar o EX, que na verdade nunca tinha sido e sorria por dentro por ter desfeito pelo menos uma confusão em sua vida

- Que pena. Sinto muito por vocês. – Shura disse seriamente

-Não sinta.

- Certo... - ele sorriu para Saori- Mas, voltando ao assunto, pedi pra você analisar esses papéis. Pode ser?

- Claro! Como disse, em cinco minutos os levarei para o Senhor. - Saori respondeu retribuindo o sorriso, vendo Shura assentir e se afastar.

* * *

Shiryu pesquisava algo no computador, quando viu Shun entrar no escritório. Haviam combinado que hoje ele poderia vir mais tarde, fato esse que, se dependesse de Shiryu, nunca mais ocorreria.

- Boa tarde gente!- Shun cumprimentou alegremente

- Não tão boa assim. – Seiya, que também estava em sua mesa lendo um processo, respondeu friamente sem tirar os olhos do papel

- Bom tarde Shun! Como vai?- Shiryu falou com um sorriso, mas com um olhar capaz de cortar qualquer um ao meio. - Adorei sua recomendação! Aquele restaurante era maravilhoso mesmo.

Shun engoliu seco ao ver a expressão de Shiryu.

- E- eu posso explicar... Eu só queria que vocês se divertissem um pouco!- Shun mantinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios

- Claro que nos divertimos! Separar brigas é a coisa mais divertida do mundo!- Shiryu respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Me desculpa Shiryu. Eu fiz isso na melhor das intenções. Não pensava que isso poderia acontecer.

- Só vou te perdoar por que preciso de um favor seu. Mas que isso não se repita!

- Está bem- Shun continuou sorrindo e voltou-se para Seiya- Nossa! Que cara é essa?

Seiya simplesmente não respondeu ao comentário. O olhar sério que dirigiu à Shun após virar uma página do processo já dizia tudo. – Por que ao invés de ficar fazendo perguntas, você não uma olhadinha ao seu redor? Tem dezenas de pastas para arquivar. Dezenas!- foram as únicas palavras que ele disse ao rapaz.

Shun reparou que definitivamente Seiya não estava muito contente e resolveu ficar quieto. Seiya nem riu da bronca que ele havia tomado de Shiryu! Era raro ele ter esses surtos de mau humor, mas quando tinha, era por algo sério.

- De manhã eu recebi um telefonema de um amigo advogado em Hong Kong. Ele me pediu que uns de nós fosse ajudá-lo em um caso muito complicado. Adivinha quem foi o escolhido?- Shiryu informou, apontando para Shun.

- Eu? Em Hong Kong? Isso é muito longe!- o rapaz de cabelos verdes exasperou.

- Eu não posso ir, por que tenho o caso da Senhora Watanabe e o Seiya... Bom, você sabe que ele não entra em avião nem sob tortura. E ele também tem o caso do Senhor Toshio. Já você não está com nenhum caso. - Shiryu respondeu calmamente.

- E quanto tempo vou ficar lá?-Shun já estava preocupado

- De quatro a seis meses. - Shiryu viu a expressão preocupada de Shun se intensificar, o que provavelmente queria dizer que ele não queria ir- Por favor! Ele me pediu esse grande favor. E só vamos sair ganhando com isso! Faz isso por nós, Shun!

Shun viu o olhar quase suplicante de Shiryu e decidiu aceitar. E afinal das contas, era uma forma de se desculpar com ele pelo mal entendido que havia causado.

- Tá bom... Eu sempre sou explorado por vocês mesmo... - ele brincou

- Ótimo! Vem aqui que eu vou te explicar tudo.

Seiya soltou um suspiro aborrecido, enquanto observava Shiryu dando as instruções à Shun. Tudo parecia tão chato naquele dia.

* * *

Já era quase noite e o expediente do dia já havia terminado. Marin e Saori esperavam por Shunrei na recepção, enquanto a moça cuidava de um assunto rápido, porém urgente.

- A Shunrei reclama de mim, mas quando resolve se atrasar é pior que nós todas juntas!- Marin reclamava

- Ah, dá um desconto Marin! Ela está resolvendo um assunto importante. E você sabe disso.

- É sim, Saori, mas...- Marin não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois estava surpresa com a imagem que estava vendo- Saori, aquele não é o rapaz da boate?

- Hã?- Saori virou-se para ver do que Marin falava, esboçando a mesma reação que a ruiva havia tido instantes atrás- Julian?

O rapaz se aproximou das duas, com um sorriso galante, deixando Marin completamente extasiada.

- Boa noite, Saori.- cumprimentou pegando a mão da moça e depositando um beijo sobre ela- Senhorita...- completou, dirigindo-se a Marin

- Boa tarde, Julian. O que faz aqui? Pensei que só nos encontraríamos mais tarde- Saori respondeu ainda surpresa, enquanto Marin tentava entender o que se passava ali. Aliás, ela já havia entendido.

- Eu não suportei esperar tanto tempo. Precisava te ver e por isso vim te pegar aqui. - Saori ficou completamente sem graça com o comentário - Eu não sabia que o endereço do seu trabalho era o mesmo das Empresas Toshio. Meu pai tem alguns negócios com o dono daqui.

- Que ótimo! Vocês vão sair? A Saori precisa mesmo se divertir um pouquinho. - Marin se intrometeu

- Sim, Marin- ela respondeu, voltando-se novamente para o jovem que ali estava- Eh... Julian... Eu não estou arrumada para um jantar, tenho que passar em casa e ainda estou esperando a minha amiga Shunrei.

- Por mim você não precisaria se arrumar. Você está linda! Mas se preferir passar em casa, não tem problema algum.

Saori não sabia se ia ou se inventava alguma desculpa para Julian. Mas ele não tinha culpa de suas incertezas. Isso era uma coisa só dela.

- Está bem Julian. Marin, você avisa a Shunrei, por favor?- Saori disse um pouco mais conformada com a idéia.

- Claro! Bom jantar pra vocês. E depois você vai me contar tudo, mocinha!- Marin cochichou- Cuida bem dela hein!- falou em seguida, arrancando risadas de Julian.

* * *

Shiryu e Seiya também já haviam saído do trabalho. Estavam na garagem do prédio, onde seu escritório ficava. Já haviam se separado, mas quando Seiya chegou perto de seu carro, viu que um dos pneus estava completamente vazio, provavelmente devido a um furo.

- Droga!- ele descontou sua ira dando um chute no pneu- Só faltava essa!

Shiryu ouviu o grito do amigo e se aproximou, vendo o motivo de sua raiva

- Vem, eu te dou carona. - ele disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Era engraçado ver como as pessoas se irritavam com coisas tão banais.

- Eu vou aceitar. Você me deve mais de mil caronas mesmo... - Seiya disse já entrando no carro do amigo.

Shiryu dirigia seu carro pelas ruas da agitada Tóquio quando se lembrou que tinha que passar na casa de Shunrei. Seiya concordou, mas ficaria esperando no carro. Não queria se irritar com mais nada hoje.

O noivo de Shunrei estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua, pois a frente do prédio onde a moça morava já estava ocupada por outro veículo, que parecia muito caro, por sinal. Shiryu subiu e Seiya ficou esperando, como haviam combinado. Ligou o rádio na tentativa de relaxar um pouco. Escutar boa música sempre lhe fazia bem.

* * *

- Já estou pronta. Vamos?- Saori disse sem muito entusiasmo para Julian, que a esperava na sala.

O rapaz estava de queixo caído. Saori estava realmente bela. Havia colocado um vestido preto e comportado, mas que a deixava ainda mais feminina e o cabelo preso, com algumas mechas caindo lateralmente. Não era bem o estilo dela vestir-se daquele jeito mais formal, mas sabia que Julian a levaria a um restaurante que pedia que ela trajasse aquela vestimenta.

- V-você está... Perfeita! – ele disse ainda meio bobo com a visão

- Obrigada. - agradeceu um pouco envergonhada, enquanto ele oferecia o braço à ela.

Enquanto Saori e Julian desciam por um elevador, Shiryu subia por outro, causando o desencontro entre eles. Shiryu surpreendeu-se ao dar-se conta de que não havia ninguém em casa àquela hora. Provavelmente havia ocorrido algum contratempo no trabalho. Depois falaria com Shunrei, então.

Seiya já estava cansado de esperar por Shiryu, mesmo que só o estivesse fazendo à cinco minutos. Realmente estava precisando de uma boa noite de sono. Aquele dia havia sido um dos dias mais maçantes que já havia tido. Olhou o relógio, olhou para o prédio e mal pôde acreditar no que estava vendo: Saori, linda como ele jamais havia visto... E Julian? Eles estavam saindo juntos? Ele olhava Julian abrindo a porta do carro gentilmente para Saori, depois dando a volta no veículo para tomar seu posto de motorista... Não sabia definir seus sentimentos naquele momento. Era uma mistura de indignação, raiva, tristeza, ciúmes e... Decepção. Seu rosto demonstrava pura e total decepção. Não acreditava que o que sentia pudesse ter algum futuro, mas vê-la com outro o entristeceu profundamente.

Saori sorria e esperava Julian dar a partida no carro, quando seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Seiya no carro do outro lado da rua. O sorriso estampado em seus lábios foi diminuindo gradualmente, dando lugar a uma expressão séria. Viu o olhar triste do rapaz se transformar em um olhar de indiferença, de aborrecimento. Não deu tempo de ver as outras reações dele, pois Julian saiu com o carro.

Shiryu saiu do prédio logo em seguida, e entrou no carro.

- Que azar! A Shunrei ainda não chegou. Depois eu falo com ela.

- Shiryu... - um pequeno silêncio se formou quando o chinês o fitou- Eu quero ir pra Hong Kong no lugar do Shun- Seiya quase não conseguiu falar. Parecia que um nó na garganta não permitia que as palavras saíssem.

- O quê? – Shiryu estava surpreso – Por que essa mudança agora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- agora ele já estava preocupado

- Não aconteceu nada... O que poderia ter acontecido? - Seiya esboçou um sorriso completamente forçado, tentando não demonstrar o que sentia – É que eu pensei melhor e acho que uma viagem me faria muito bem. Mesmo que seja a trabalho.

- Entendo... - Shiryu respondeu, percebendo que aquela era uma desculpa muito da esfarrapada. Mas talvez viajando, Seiya esquecesse um pouco seus problemas. - Vai ser mesmo muito bom pra você. Amanhã eu falo com o Shun. Ele vai entender.

- Obrigada.

CONTINUA...


	7. Chapter 7

**NA**

GOMENASAIIIIII!! GOMENASAIIIII! Buaaaaaaaaaaá

Gente, mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto T.T... Gostaria muito de ter postado o capitulo antes, mas realmente não deu, de verdade i.i...Espero que gostem desse capítulo e garanto que o próximo vai sair bem rapidinho, porque já estou na metade dele \o/

Um abraço a todos e não se preocupem, não vou desistir de escrever essa fic

Boa leitura

* * *

**Se eu não tiver você**

**Capítulo VII**

Jogou o paletó na cama e afrouxou o nó da gravata, na tentativa de ficar à vontade em sua própria casa, tarefa que parecia impossível naquele momento. Se tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos dias tinha um motivo, como Shiryu havia dito, então conhecer Saori havia sido como assinar sua sentença de "infelicidade".

- Droga! Como eu pude ser tão idiota?– esbravejou o rapaz, ainda tentando entender o porquê de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo com ele.

Não sabia ao certo se essa viagem era mesmo a solução para seus problemas. Talvez uma conversa sincera fosse a solução. Porém, conhecendo Saori como conhecia, em seus pensamentos isso seria impossível. Havia prometido que nunca mais a veria, e assim seria. Estava decidido: Hong Kong seria seu próximo destino o quanto antes e logo tudo teria um fim.

* * *

Saori e Julian haviam tido uma noite muito aprazível, num dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade. Quer dizer, Julian sim, Saori nem tanto. Não pela companhia, que era agradabilíssima. Conversar com Julian fazia muito bem a ela. Mas sim por uma culpa que não a deixava de maneira alguma. Lembrar daquele rosto sem o sorriso que a encantava tanto a deixava totalmente desajustada. Pior ainda era lembrar-se daqueles olhos que emanavam tanta decepção.

- Você ficou tão calada o caminho todo. - observou Julian, já parando seu carro na frente do prédio de Saori

- Fiquei?- disse ela com um sorriso, tentando disfarçar sua atitude- Deve ser impressão sua.

- Hum... - um pequeno silêncio se formou, até Julian continuar- Sei que deve estar achando que fui rápido demais. Mal nos conhecemos e já te fiz um convite para jantarmos.

- Bom... Essa é uma forma de conhecermos as pessoas, não é? E além do mais, precisava te agradecer pelo que fez por mim naquela noite. - ela respondeu com outro sorriso, sendo retribuída pelo jovem a seu lado. - Você já é um grande amigo pra mim.

- Um amigo... - Julian murmurou, fazendo com que Saori o olhasse com um pouco de receio. Receio que aumentou ainda mais quando sentiu o rapaz colocar a mão em seu rosto - Saori... Te vejo como muito mais que uma amiga. Te vejo como a mais admirável das mulheres. E embora nos conheçamos há dias apenas, eu sinto que você estará na minha vida por muito tempo. Diria para sempre. Reitero que estou indo rápido demais, mas não sou do tipo que espera que algo "caia do céu", e sempre corri atrás de meus ideais. E além do mais, não tenho culpa que você despertou sentimentos em mim com tanta rapidez também.

- Julian... O-o que está querendo me dizer?- agora Saori estava totalmente apreensiva.

- Estou pedindo que você me dê uma chance. Que nos dê uma chance. E que possamos tentar ser felizes... Juntos.

A moça de cabelos lilases não sabia o que dizer. Como ele mesmo afirmou, estava indo tudo rápido demais. Mas não via mentira nas palavras dele. Pelo contrário. Havia muita sinceridade no olhar do herdeiro da família Solo.

- Olha, eu sei dos riscos que corro. Mas como saberei das coisas se não arriscar? Muitos perdem oportunidades raras por não usarem o verbo "tentar" em suas ações. - continuou o rapaz- Você tem o tempo que quiser para me responder, mas peço que pense com carinho. Por que um homem apaixonado vai ficar esperando por você.

Se a Saori de antigamente estivesse presente, ela certamente "exterminaria" o moço a seu lado, por dizer tais palavras a uma pessoa que mal conhece. Mas a Saori atual passou a acreditar mais nas pessoas, ser mais flexível com elas. Menos quando essa pessoa se chamava Seiya.

- "Seiya..."- pensou ela, enquanto Julian a olhava, esperando que ela dissesse algo, que desse um fora nele ou que simplesmente o "matasse".

-Saori?- Julian a chamou, fazendo com ela despertasse de seus pensamentos.

- Hã... Eu... Eu... Eu não sei... Não acho que isso seja certo. Estou muito confusa com tudo que me disse. E não quero magoá-lo de maneira nenhuma.

- Somos duas pessoas livres, que mal há nisso, hum? Ou você gosta de outra pessoa?- o rapaz deixou de sorrir ao pensar nessa possibilidade

- Não...- ela respondeu pensativa, ficando um pouco alterada logo em seguida – E- eu tenho que ir Julian.

- Me promete que vai pensar?

Ela apenas deu seu já conhecido sorriso sem graça e entrou no prédio enquanto Julian a observava. Se Saori não havia lhe dado esperanças, o tempo se encarregaria de fazê-lo.

* * *

O último quadrimestre havia sido um dos mais estranhos de todos. Talvez pela constatação de fatos ou talvez pela ausência de algumas pessoas. E pensar que há quatro meses tudo poderia ter sido resolvido. Bastava uma conversa, o uso do verbo "admitir". Bastava um pedido negado e um toque de mão evitado. Agora os resultados estão visíveis para todos, mesmo que eles contrariem qualquer sentimento existente. Quem sabe, aqueles que "tentaram", conseguiram tirar alguma vantagem.

**Flash Back**

- Mas não é possível Seiya... Essa já é a terceira chamada pro seu vôo. Entra logo naquela joça e pára de reclamar!- Shun repreendia o amigo, que se recusava a entrar no avião.

- Ah Shun, seja mais compreensivo. Você não vê que o bebê aqui tem "medinha" de avião?- Shiryu falava sarcasticamente, despertando a fúria do rapaz de cabelos castanhos

- Calem a boca! Não tô vendo ninguém com medo aqui! E bebê é a sua...

- O Senhor pretende viajar nesse vôo?- uma comissária interrompeu a "conversa amigável" dos três, fazendo Seiya se acalmar um pouco.

- Sim. Eu já vou- respondeu ele, dando um sorrisinho rápido em seguida.

- Então vai lá amigo. Sentiremos sua falta. - Shun se manifestou, dando um abraço no rapaz. O mesmo fez Shiryu.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer? Sabe que ainda há tempo de desistir.

- Ah, Shiryu, eu tenho que perder esse medo de avião. Definitivamente!- Seiya respondeu em tom de brincadeira, recebendo um olhar de reprovação do amigo.

-Sabe que não é disso que estou falando.

- É... Eu sei. Mas já disse pra não se preocupar. Tenho certeza de que ninguém sentirá minha falta. Muito pelo contrário. - completou com um sorriso maroto, despedindo-se com um aceno logo em seguida e indo de encontro ao seu mais novo "inimigo".

Seiya entrou no avião e começou a procurar seu assento. O veículo não era muito grande, por isso não teve dificuldades de localizá-lo. Dificuldade mesmo seria manter-se preso àquele lugar.

Ao lado de Seiya estava sentada uma jovem. Ela percebeu que o rapaz estava meio que "inquieto". Ele estava realmente estranho e suava um pouco além da conta.

- Você me paga Shiryu!- Seiya reclamou baixinho, como se Shiryu tivesse culpa de ele estar ali. Mas a culpa tinha que ser de alguém, se não aquele não seria Seiya.

- Disse alguma coisa?- os cochichos de Seiya chamaram a atenção da moça.

- Hã? Eu? Eu não disse nada- ele deu uma risadinha completamente sem graça, voltando a falar mal do amigo em tom ameno- Seu desgraçado!

- O senhor está se sentindo bem?- preocupou-se a passageira, que não estava entendendo nada.

- Na verdade... Na verdade... Não... Eu abomino aviões. Quer dizer... Só tenho um pouco de receio deles.

- Só "um pouco" de receio? Sei... –ela sorriu- Bom, imaginei que seria isso. Mas não se preocupe. Esse avião não irá cair, por que se não você poderia ganhar muito dinheiro como vidente.

Seiya fitou-a, um pouco irado. Era incrível como ele conseguia atrair pessoas sarcásticas para perto de si.

- Ha ha ha... Isso! Brinca com a desgraça alheia. - ele, que já estava nervoso, ficou mais ainda quando ouviu o anúncio de que o avião iria partir- Ai, meu Deus!

A jovem não pôde conter uma gargalhada ao ver a reação de Seiya. Ele realmente tinha medo de voar. Então resolveu ajudá-lo nessa tarefa tão "difícil".

- Se quiser, eu posso segurar a sua mão enquanto o avião decola.

- Hum?- Seiya a olhou desconfiado, mas com um alivio enorme de ter alguém que passasse um pouco de segurança a ele. Mesmo que essa pessoa fosse uma total desconhecida. - Tá...

O avião logo começou a entrar em movimento e Seiya apertava a mão da pobre moça com tanta força, que ela teve que repreendê-lo

- É assim que você vai me agradecer por te ajudar? Quebrando a minha mão?- disse ela em tom divertido, sentindo ele aliviar a pressão sobre a mesma.- Muito obrigada... E prazer, me chamo Yuuri.

- Ah... Eh... Eu sou Seiya. E me desculpe... Yuuri.

**/Flash Back**

* * *

- Quatro meses. -a moça pôs-se a pensar- Ainda não posso acreditar.

- São quatro meses de teimosia e infelicidade. Você pensa que eu não percebo que não é isso que realmente você quer?

Saori e Shunrei estavam jantando, depois de outro dia de trabalho. As empresas Toshio fariam aniversário naquela semana e por conta de um evento comemorativo, o trabalho havia sido redobrado para todos os funcionários. A conseqüência disso tudo? Funcionários altamente desgastados e estressados.

- Ah é? Então já que a senhorita sabe tanto assim, o que é que eu quero, hã?- perguntou Saori, já alterada.

- Quer saber de verdade? Eu acho que o que você quer está lá em Hong Kong. - alfinetou a chinesa, causando a ira de Saori. As duas eram grandes amigas e justamente por isso, a relação entre elas não era só "o mar de rosas" que predominava no começo. Enfim, características de uma amizade normal e muito forte.

- Em Hong Kong?- Saori gargalhou- Eu não ouvi isso...

- Sabe que é verdade o que digo. – Shunrei continuou- Até hoje me lembro da sua expressão quando soube que ele tinha ido embora. E não era exatamente uma expressão "muito feliz". Era imensamente longe disso.

- Não sei de onde você tira tanta imaginação. - disse Saori, vendo a amiga levantar-se para levar seu prato até a pia.

- Ele já está voltando, sabia?- novamente Shunrei "destilou seu veneno" em cima de Saori. Sim, esta é a Shunrei. E não, ela não foi abduzida por seres extraterrestres. Ela simplesmente tentava pôr um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquela criatura teimosa em demasia que habitava em seu apartamento. E não havia jeito melhor que esse. Era a materialização da expressão "Ou vai ou racha de vez".

- É mesmo?- Saori não pôde evitar um sorriso, tentando disfarçá-lo logo em seguida- Digo, legal pra vocês. O casamento será logo e pelo menos não precisarão adiar por causa dele.

- Ele ligou para o Shiryu e disse que chegará a tempo de ir ao evento da empresa. Não acha isso interessante?- Shunrei sorria

- Não, não acho! E quando a Marin resolver sair do corpo da Shunrei você me avisa tá?- Saori já se dirigia a seu quarto quando Shunrei a chamou

- Calma ai mocinha!Você não sai daqui antes de eu dar dois recados. Primeiro: sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo, não é? Menos pra contribuir com a sua teimosia. Ou seja, faça aquilo que você já devia ter feito há muito tempo. Aproveita a oportunidade. Pode ser a última - Saori olhava Shunrei estranhando as palavras dela – E segundo- ela completou com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios- A louça do jantar é toda sua hoje. Estou muito cansada. Boa noite!

- Sai daqui sua impostora!- Saori exclamou em tom divertido, vendo Shunrei sair dali rapidamente.

Dez minutos depois, a cozinha já estava arrumada e Saori poderia dormir tranqüila. Dormir tranqüila? Será que ela conseguiria?

Seguiu em direção ao seu quarto, mas algo a fez passar direto pela porta do mesmo e ir parar no dormitório de sua amiga. Shunrei ainda não dormia. Sabia que Saori iria procurá-la.

- O que você quis dizer com "pode ser a última oportunidade"? – perguntou uma triste Saori, parada na porta.

* * *

Distante da casa de Shunrei e Saori, mais precisamente em uma cobertura de alto-luxo bem no centro de Tóquio, um casal conversava. Se não for levado em consideração que aqueles dois o estavam fazendo abraçados numa cama, aquela conversa poderia ser como outra qualquer.

- Você já está sabendo do evento que será feito em comemoração ao 45° aniversário das empresas Toshio não é?

- Claro que sim! E já está tudo planejado. Nesse evento, o Toshio saberá o que o aguarda!

- Já te disse que não quero que nada aconteça ao meu velho. Quero apenas que cumpra sua parte do trato. – completou o rapaz- Mas uma coisa me preocupa: os seus amigos. Eles podem abrir a boca pra falar algo. E se isso acontecer, sabe que não terei piedade deles.

Os cabelos verdes da mulher ali presente balançavam com o vento que adentrava o quarto através da imensa janela que estava completamente aberta. Era possível ver as luzes de Tóquio através dela, sem ao menos ter o trabalho de levantar-se.

- Não se preocupe. Mino e Miro não sabem de nada. Eles nem ao menos desconfiam de que estou envolvida nisto. Não há perigo.

- Boa menina- disse ele, provocando-a com um beijo logo em seguida- Por isso que eu adoro você.

- Eu sei que sou irresistível. Nem você, sendo do jeito que é me escapou.

Ele apenas gargalhou, sendo seguido pela mulher. Agora teria que "pagar o preço" por tê-la provocado.

* * *

Shunrei sentou-se em sua cama e pediu para Saori fazer o mesmo. A feição dela já denunciava sua total incerteza perante àquela situação

- Por que você tem tanto medo?

- Medo? - a indagação da chinesa deixou Saori surpresa

- Sim! Você tem medo. Parece que encontrar alguém igual a você te deixou covarde.

- E suponho que "essa pessoa igual a mim" seja o Seiya, né?- Saori se irritava só de pronunciar esse nome.

- Os defeitos que você vê nele são os mesmo que vê em si própria. Por isso quer manter-se longe. Ele te faz lembrar que Saori Kido não é modelo de perfeição e muito menos de felicidade. Que Saori Kido precisa ser complementada. E que esse complemento está bem na frente dela e ela não quer aceitar!

Depois de ouvir tudo isso da amiga, Saori não conseguiu falar mais nada. Era evidente que aquelas palavras haviam mexido profundamente com ela

- Eu apenas quero alertá-la. Se não parar com essas bobagens, vai se arrepender depois. A felicidade é um bem que tantos buscam, muitas vezes sem sucesso. Creio eu que você a tem entre os dedos, bastando apenas segurá-la. - completou Shunrei, com uma clama invejável.

- Eu já a agarrei. Sou muito feliz com Julian- respondeu sem muita convicção- Agradeço muito pelo o que está fazendo por mim, mas o que está decidido está decidido. Eu nunca me arrependo do que faço.

- Nunca se arrepende... Entendo...

- É... Eu nunca me arrepen... – instantaneamente, Saori mostrou-se completamente transtornada. Aquela última frase havia soado como uma bomba para ela. - Nunca me arrependo... Do que faço...

- O que foi Saori?- Shunrei preocupou-se. Saori estava pálida e suava frio.

- Nada... Eu apenas... Lembrei de uma coisa- disse ela se levantando- Eu... Eu... Vou pro meu quarto. Boa noite...

CONTINUA...


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Se eu não tiver você**

**Capítulo VIII**

Enfim, o tão esperado evento comemorativo havia chegado. E não se tratava de qualquer evento. Dessa vez, diferentemente dos anos anteriores, uma parte de um parque público havia sido fechada, dando lugar ao grandioso espetáculo que estava previsto. Estava tudo muito bem organizado, com várias barracas de comidas tipicamente japonesas, música, exposições de arte e afins. "Um evento feito para a família inteira se divertir": esse era o desejo de Shion Toshio.

A noite já sobrepunha o dia e o enorme número de luzes acesas realmente afirmavam de que aquela era a grandiosa Tóquio. As pessoas já começavam a chegar em grande quantidade ao local. Já era possível avistar vários rostos conhecidos, inclusive de funcionários, que eram os convidados de honra e por isso não trabalhariam naquela noite.

- Ainda bem que todo trabalho que tivemos deu algum resultado. Ficou tudo muito lindo!- era Marin que chegava com Aioria. Estava maravilhada com o que via.

- Não tinha como não ficar perfeito. Tudo em que você põe a mão fica assim!- Aioria respondeu brincalhão como sempre, abraçando a namorada, mesmo sabendo que Marin não havia participado em nada da decoração local.

- Não acha que esse é o lugar perfeito para se pedir alguém em casamento?- a ruiva adorava jogar indiretas, que pra Aioria, eram mais do que diretas.

- Ca- casamento?- ele engoliu seco ao ouvi-la tocar no assunto, respondendo-a com uma risadinha sem graça – Eh... Hum... No meio dessa gente toda? Acho que... Que... Não?

Ela revirou os olhos, mostrando toda sua frustração. Era o sonho da vida dela casar com Aioria, mas parecia que o rapaz não a amava o suficiente para tomar essa decisão. E isso a estava deixando cansada.

- Ah, olha só a Shunrei e o Shiryu! Vamos falar com eles!- Aioria puxou a namorada pelo braço, indo em direção aos amigos e aliviado por ter saído daquela situação.

Shiryu brincava numa daquelas barracas de tiro-ao-alvo, tentando conseguir o tão sonhado ursinho de pelúcia para a amada. Ato extremamente clichê, porém romântico, e que ele sempre quis fazer.

- Você devia dar umas aulinhas de romantismo pra esse aqui, Shiryu. Ele tá precisando- Marin comentou, olhando de esguelha para Aioria.

- Marin, que bom que chegou!- Shunrei cumprimentou a amiga e seu namorado, sendo seguida por Shiryu.

- E você acha que eu ia perder o começo de uma festança dessas? Claro que não! Hoje sim, nada me impedirá! Eu vou me esbaldar!

Todos sorriram, imaginando que não poderia ser diferente quando se tratava de Marin.

- Vocês não viram o Seiya por ai?- Shiryu perguntou, procurando-o com o olhar.

- É verdade! Ele já deve ter chegado. Deve estar com muita saudade, não é Shiryu? - comentou Aioria, com um olhar maliciosamente sarcástico.

- Claro que sim! Ele é meu amigo, oras. Além do mais, tô louco pra encher a paciência dele um pouquinho. Faz quatro meses que não faço isso! E convenhamos... Você também está com saudades daquele mala.

- Que bonito você dois, hein! Vamos parar com o ataque "boiolístico" e procurar o homem então!

- Vamos... –Aioria concordou, já fazendo o que a namorada havia sugerido- Mas peraí... "Boiolístico"?

Mais uma vez Aioria e Marin conseguiram arrancar risadas dos amigos. Como ela conseguia inventar essas palavras?

* * *

Entregou a chave de seu carro ao manobrista do estacionamento ao lado do parque. Já deveriam estar no local há muito tempo, se a jovem que o acompanhava não tivesse demorado tanto tempo para se arrumar. Nenhuma novidade, em se tratando de uma mulher. A novidade estava no fato de essa mulher ser Saori.

Poucos passos depois, já se encontravam em meio às centenas de pessoas que apreciavam tudo que lhes era oferecido naquele evento. Saori também não pôde deixar de se surpreender com a beleza e grandiosidade que seus olhos miravam. Mas nada disso era superior à ansiedade que sentia naquele momento. Afinal, aquela pessoa estaria lá. Repreendia-se por sentir-se assim, pois apenas queria desculpar-se com ele. Isso era o que ela achava de início, mas acima disso tudo desejava poder vê-lo, poder ouvir sua voz... Pela primeira vez ela admitia para si mesma que realmente sentiu saudades dele nesses quatro meses. Se não fosse isso, por que estaria procurando-o com o olhar naquele momento?

- Saori, meu amor... Parece nervosa. Não se sente bem?- perguntou um preocupado Julian Solo.

- Não! Não é isso... Eu estou bem!- sorriu a garota, tentando disfarçar

O jovem Solo sorriu em resposta, aliviado com o que havia acabado de escutar, embora não tivesse total certeza do "bem-estar" da namorada. Saori não gostava muito de demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas respeitaria a individualidade da moça enquanto isso não lhe fosse prejudicial.

Dirigiram-se à sala "VIP", onde todos os sócios e amigos dos donos da empresa se reuniam para aproveitar as comemorações. Após apresentar Saori para os presentes, Julian começou a conversar com os vários empresários, deixando Saori à mercê das "malas da sociedade", ou seja, as esposas deles. Elas mantinham um papo totalmente chato e fútil, o que não estava agradando a jovem em nada. Aliás, ela estava perplexa com tudo que estava ouvindo.

- Hoje chegou o convite do casamento da neta dos Katsutoshi, donos da famosa linha de cosméticos. - gabou-se uma das senhoras

- Ah sim! Pra mim também. Mas estou em dúvida... Não sei se uso o meu vestido vermelho de fina seda chinesa que custou 970 mil dólares ou se uso o outro, confeccionado com fios de ouro...

- Nossa... Que pão-dura você é! Você já usou esses vestidos! Na Hime's Boutique, os vestidos estão na promoção. Comprei um por 500 mil dólares! Super barato!

- Depois eu que sou a pão-dura. Eu abomino a palavra "promoção", querida!

"Argh! Bando de chatas metidas... Não quero mais ficar aqui... Vou dar uma volta..." – resmungava mentalmente a moça que literalmente "se mandou" dali sem dar qualquer explicação de onde iria, deixando as mulheres horrorizadas com a "falta de educação" dela.

* * *

- Uau! Esse tal de Toshio sabe mesmo das coisas hein!- a moça elogiava enquanto puxava o rapaz pela mão. - Vamos Seiya!

- Ahhhhhh... Temos que ficar mesmo no meio de tanta gente? Não faz nem uma hora que chegamos de viajem! Estou cansado, com fome e você com esse ânimo todo!- respondeu indignado, parando a jovem que o puxava.

- Claro que temos que ficar! Estou de férias e quero aproveitá-las, entende? Devia fazer o mesmo. A vida não é só trabalho. - disse a jovem, de modo divertido.

- Eu sei disso, Yuuri. Apenas não estou com vontade de ficar aqui.

Yuuri era japonesa, mas vivia em Hong Kong. Havia ido à Tóquio para assistir a um seminário de medicina, área na qual havia se profissionalizado. Quando retornava à cidade que havia escolhido para fixar residência, conheceu Seiya e toda uma história teve início. Resolveu retornar com o rapaz à capital japonesa, mas dessa vez apenas a descanso.

- Ora, vamos Seiya! Só dessa vez!- ela tentava encorajá-lo- E além do mais, você não precisa falar com ela, caso a encontre.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo! Não é por isso que não quer ficar? Tenho certeza de que ela estará aqui, já que trabalha nessa empresa. -Yuuri falava naturalmente- Lembra que você me prometeu encarar os fatos de frente? Ótima oportunidade de mostrar isso.

- Tem razão. Aqui estou eu, fraquejando de novo. - ele suspirou pesadamente, dando um pequeno sorriso logo em seguida- Eu nunca consigo esconder nada de você...

- Nem precisa! - a moça retribuiu o sorriso- Não se preocupe. Não me magoa que você fale ou pense nela.

- Yuuri, sabe que a última coisa que eu iria querer nesse mundo é te magoar. Você é uma pessoa incrível. Nunca vou esquecer o que fez por mim e tudo que aconteceu entre nós, mas...

- Você a ama... Eu sei disso, bobinho! Nunca cobrei amor de você, cobrei?

- Não... Mas é que eu não po...

- Shiiii!- ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios do rapaz, como se pedisse para que ele não falasse mais- Vamos continuar andando. Temos muito o que ver ainda.

Seiya fitou Yuuri nos olhos por um momento. Como queria poder esquecer Saori e ficar com alguém que realmente gostasse dele. Mas parecia que o destino assim não o queria.

- Obrigado por tudo... - disse seriamente, puxando a moça e beijando-lhe os lábios, ficando nesse beijo por alguns poucos instantes. Até que os dois fossem encontrados...

- Cof, cooooof!- alguém tossiu forçadamente, querendo com certeza chamar a atenção deles- Desculpa atrapalhar, mas já atrapalhando...

Seiya olhou para o "ser inconveniente" que havia feito aquilo e que por sinal, estava acompanhado por outros. Shiryu era uma pessoa muito indiscreta quando lhe convinha.

- Shiryu?? Droga... Digo... Olá! - ele estava completamente constrangido por ter sido pego daquela forma e abraçou o amigo, tentando disfarçar- Ora seu... Você me paga por isso! - cochichou.

- Seiya! Quanto tempo!- era a vez de Shiryu fingir que não estava sendo "ameaçado" e responder aos cochichos do amigo com um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Amigos!- O rapaz de cabelos castanhos cumprimentou a todos, abraçando-os também.

- Ora, ora. Não vai nos apresentar essa bela moça que vos acompanha?- agora era Aioria quem perguntava, sob olhar um tanto ciumento de Marin. Contudo, ela sabia que o namorado fazia aquilo para provocar o amigo. Ou seria para provocá-la?

- Hum... Eh... Claro que sim! Essa é a Yuuri, uma grande amiga! Nos conhecemos na viajem e agora ela está em Tóquio a passeio. - explicou- Yuuri, esses são Shiryu, Shunrei, Marin e Aioria.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-los! - cumprimentou a sempre sorridente jovem- Seiya falou muito de vocês. Parece até que os conheço há anos!

- Realmente essa viagem fez bem pra você, moleque. Está diferente, mais contente, mais bonito. Preciso conhecer os segredos de Hong Kong!- observou Marin, com uma pitada de ironia na fala. Mas realmente Seiya estava levemente diferente, com os cabelos um pouco mais curtos e arrumados- coisa que ele não costumava fazer- e havia deixado a barba ligeiramente rala, o que tirava um pouco o aspecto "adolescente" que ele ostentava antes.

- Vamos andando... – Seiya disse de forma divertida, pegando na mão de Yuuri-... Antes que a Marin resolva mostrar sua verdadeira face e troque esses elogios por aquelas palavras "gentis" que ela sempre me dirige. - Completou, vendo a amiga fazer uma careta como resposta ao comentário.

* * *

Mino e Milo também haviam ido ao evento a convite de Shina. Não sabiam explicar, mas ambos haviam notado uma súbita mudança no comportamento da moça. Se Mino não a conhecesse tão bem, poderia jurar que estava tramando algo. Era típico dela se meter em encrenca por pouca coisa, somente pelo prazer de estar envolvida em algo polêmico.

- Milo, acho que devemos ficar de olho na Shina. Ela está muito estranha. Não manteve contato comigo a semana toda e agora nos chama para vir a este lugar, como se quisesse nos mostrar algo- explanou seus pensamentos, a jovem.

- Então você também percebeu... Mas espero que estejamos errados e que aquela maluca não esteja planejando nada, seja lá contra o quê ou quem for...

Saíram rapidamente em busca da moça de cabelos verdes. Provavelmente estaria na companhia de um dos Toshio, assim como vinha acontecendo nos últimos tempos.

* * *

Uma das barracas mais visitadas era a do Tanabata Matsuri, onde as pessoas escreviam seus pedidos em tiras de papel colorido e as amarravam nos galhos de um bambu, que ao final do festival seria queimado para que a fumaça levasse os desejos ao céu, na esperança de que fossem concretizados. Shunrei aproveitava a oportunidade para fazer seus pedidos e o mesmo faziam os demais, com exceção de Shiryu e Seiya, que ficaram do lado de fora da barraca propositalmente.

- Vai me contar o que foi aquilo que eu vi ou vai me deixar na curiosidade?- Shiryu perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que se formara.

- Precisa explicar? É exatamente o que está pensando. – Seiya respondeu normalmente- Quero dizer, mais ou menos aquilo que está pensando.

- Mas e a Saori? Eu achei que...

- A Saori escolheu o caminho dela junto com o Solo. Acho que está na hora de escolher o meu também, não acha?

- Então você já sabia deles... Deveria ter imaginado. - Shiryu estava um pouco surpreso.

- Sabia...

- Certo... - Shiryu concordou, mudando de assunto em seguida- Aposto que aquela sua decisão ainda está de pé. Digo... Ainda pensa em se mudar de vez pra Hong Kong?

- Talvez. Tenho um ótimo emprego e uma pessoa que realmente gosta de mim ao meu lado. Talvez fosse idiotice minha largar tudo isso.

- Se você se contenta com isso, está bem. Eu sempre acabo apoiando as suas idéias idiotas no final. Fico feliz por você ter voltado. Mesmo que seja por pouco tempo.

- Valeu... - um pequeno silêncio voltou a se formar

- Prontinho! Já fiz o meu pedido!- Yuuri se aproximou dos rapazes juntamente aos outros, agarrando o braço de Seiya

- Ah, finalmente! E o que foi que você pediu, hum? – ele perguntou sorridente, vendo a moça se aproximar ainda mais e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido

- Vem comigo até um lugar que eu te conto...

- Mas...

Yuuri novamente puxava Seiya pela mão, deixando os outros que assistiam a tudo com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

- Menina louca... – Marin observou, sorrindo logo em seguida- Taí... Gostei dela!

Todos foram se divertir e aproveitar o resto da noite enquanto Seiya e Yuuri se afastavam cada vez mais. O rapaz não sabia ao certo para onde estava sendo levado; só sabia que estando Yuuri envolvida nisto, certamente o que vinha pela frente seria algo no mínimo, incomum.

* * *

Andava meio que sem rumo por aquele local. As pessoas pareciam se divertir; pareciam poder se livrar dos problemas nem que fosse por aquele instante. Naquela noite a lua parecia incrivelmente mais bela do que nos outros dias. Sem que percebesse, seus pés acabaram afastando-a um pouco da multidão, levando-a ao enorme píer localizado no lago do parque. Talvez, inconscientemente, desejasse aquele silêncio reconfortante. Algumas poucas pessoas também compartilhavam do mesmo pensamento da garota, mas não ousavam quebrar a atmosfera serena que havia se formado.

Uma brisa suave brincava com seus cabelos, arrancando-lhe um pequeno suspiro. Recostou-se à mureta, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesma, passando a mirar o lago a sua frente. Quanto tempo ficou ali pensando? Minutos ou horas? Não sabia exatamente dizer.

- Saori...

- Hum... Julian? – Saori se assustou ao constatar quem era- Como me encontrou aqui?

- Depois de procurar por todos os lugares, você só poderia estar aqui. – respondeu o jovem, se aproximando e abraçando-a por trás – Me perdoe por assustá-la. Parecia muito concentrada.

- Não se preocupe.

- Por que fugiu de mim?

- Não foi isso. Eu... Apenas precisava de um pouco de ar pra poder pensar melhor

- Entendi...

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Julian desfrutava da companhia e observava a paisagem a sua frente com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Saori se sentia incomodada. Sempre que estava com Julian, se sentia assim. E era exatamente nisso em que ela pensava antes dele chegar. Constatou que não tinha o direito de brincar com os sentimentos dele desse jeito e que Shunrei estava - pra variar- certa: ela não estava feliz daquele jeito... Nunca ficaria... Sua felicidade não estava ali.

- Eu... Eu estava pensando na minha vida. Em tudo que poderia ter feito e principalmente... No que não devia ter feito. Você... Já parou pra pensar nisso?

Julian não pôde deixar de notar um tom de culpa nas palavras da namorada, o que o fez desmanchar o sorriso que tinha. No fundo tinha certeza de que aquilo tudo tinha a ver com ele. Desde o começo estava claro para ele que Saori talvez nunca seria verdadeiramente sua; nunca sentiu que a decisão da garota de ficar com ele fosse firme. Talvez estivesse querendo que as coisas acontecessem rápido demais novamente, afinal, havia prometido que daria o tempo que ela necessitasse. Mas era o que ele sentia e isso o desanimava.

- Já... E digo que as descobertas dessas reflexões às vezes não são agradáveis... Mas sempre há tempo para se fazer o certo. Se for algo que você deixou de fazer por algum motivo, faça-o... - Julian aconselhou, sentindo a voz embargar com as últimas palavras - Se for algum erro que você cometeu... Concerte-o... O quanto antes...

Saori virou-se para fitá-lo, totalmente desconcertada, pois sabia o que ele estava querendo dizer. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando dizer algo e quando finalmente ia dizer, foi interrompida pelo rapaz

- Está ficando frio aqui e você pode se resfriar. Vamos?

Ela assentiu e acompanhou o jovem, ainda pensativa. Se os erros existiam para serem corrigidos, então estava na hora de ela começar a corrigir os seus... Definitivamente.

* * *

- Primeiro você praticamente me seqüestra; depois me arrasta pra longe da multidão e pra um lugar escuro como esse, bem no meio do bosque... – o jovem brincava com a situação, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e um olhar estreito- Agora eu confirmo que você não tem nada de puritano nessa sua mente...

- Não sei de onde tirou essa história de "puritano". Sabe que estou longe de sê-lo... – ela retribuiu o sorriso de forma sarcástica– Mas, embora não seja má idéia, não é nada disso que está pensando. Pode deixar que eu não vou te atacar... Pelo menos não aqui...

- Não?- Seiya continuava com o tom malicioso na voz- Droga...

- Hunf! Vocês homens são tão pervertidos e... Ah, veja! Já chegamos!

Depois de adentrar o bosque e subir uma colina, haviam chegado ao local. Era uma pequena planície coberta por delicadas flores amarelas e perfeitamente iluminada pela luz da lua. Frondosas árvores rodeavam o lugar e por entre seus troncos era possível ter uma magnífica visão da cidade

- Sr. Ogawara, bem vindo ao meu cantinho predileto no Japão!

Yuuri fazia um gesto divertido com as mãos, pedindo para que Seiya "adentrasse" o local. Ele olhava tudo, meio que incrédulo. Pensava conhecer aquele parque muito bem, mas aquele lugar lhe era totalmente desconhecido. Como era de praxe, Yuuri mais uma vez o surpreendia. Tanto pelo novo local que ela lhe mostrava quanto pelo fato de chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.

- Ogawara... Hunf! Só você mesmo pra me chamar assim...

- Não seja chato! Ogawara é um sobrenome lindo! Tanto quanto o dono. - ela sorriu travessamente, sentando-se sobre o "tapete amarelo" e tendo uma das árvores como apoio para suas costas.

- Se você acha... - respondeu-lhe, dando de ombros- Eu sempre soube que "bom gosto" não é o seu forte. Quero dizer, pelo menos você acertou na escolha do seu "cantinho preferido". É realmente bonito...

- Que bom que gostou... Porque agora ele é seu! Eu te dou de presente...

- Agora é meu? Você fala como se realmente fosse propriedade sua... – ele observou, achando graça das palavras da moça, mas logo entrou no jogo dela - Mas está certo, eu aceito... Obrigado pelo presente.

- Como eu acho que essa é minha última visita ao Japão, quero deixá-lo como uma espécie de herança. E o escolhido foi você... - ela dizia tudo com um lindo sorriso nos lábios- Espero que você só divida este lugar com pessoas especiais pra você, assim como eu fiz hoje.

Ele não entendeu muito bem as palavras da moça, afinal, também iria pra Hong Kong com ela, não? E ele a traria muitas vezes ao Japão. Mas compreendê-la não era uma tarefa das mais fáceis, por isso não havia com o que se preocupar. Sentou-se ao lado de Yuuri e esta o puxou, fazendo-o repousar a cabeça sobre seu colo. Permaneceram daquele jeito por um bom tempo e a combinação de silêncio e cansaço acabou fazendo o jovem adormecer ali mesmo.

- Bobinho... Por fora, você é só sorrisos, brincadeiras... Mas por dentro... Por que não demonstra o que realmente sente?- Yuuri murmurou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele- Eu odeio isso em você, Seiya...

* * *

- Ele está ali. Então, faremos como o combinado. A mulher irá até o alvo, e o fará distanciar-se um pouco dos demais convidados. Isso deve ser executado com a maior discrição possível. Feito isto, entraremos em ação. Em caso de resistência do alvo, vocês estão autorizados a usar força bruta. E em caso de o público perceber a ação, somente um tiro para o alto será suficiente para desviar a atenção de todos e fazê-los dispersarem-se dali. No meio da agitação, será mais fácil retirar o alvo do local. Entendido?

As instruções eram passadas minuciosamente pelo pequeno microfone contido na lapela. Todos os participantes do vil plano estavam em seus postos, prontos para agirem. Apenas esperavam a ação da moça de cabelos verdes.

Passos agudos eram ouvidos devido ao atrito do finíssimo salto com o piso de madeira. Por cada centímetro que andava, despertava a atenção dos presentes. Realmente a moça de sedosos cabelos verdes era sedutora, estonteante e incrivelmente... Perigosa.

- Shion Toshio? É realmente um prazer conhecê-lo!- disse estendendo a mão ao empresário que estava rodeado de amigos. - Permita-me apresentar-me: Keiko Misato.

- Em quê posso ajudá-la, senhorita Misato?

- Sei que não é o momento mais oportuno, mas creio que é imprescindível lhe falar sobre algumas dúvidas que tenho sobre negócios. Poderíamos conversar em particular? Se não for um incômodo, logicamente.

- Incômodo algum. Sempre se encontra tempo para se falar sobre tal assunto. - respondeu-lhe com um amistoso sorriso

- Aqui não é um bom local para conversarmos. Poderia me acompanhar?

CONTINUA...

* * *

Carambaaa... Não acredito que consegui postar esse capítulo. Tô tão feliz! -

Bom, primeiro, mil desculpas pelos meses sem atualização... Mas isso aconteceu, primeiro, porque eu tava desanimada. Não com a fic, mas com a minha vidinha mesmo T.T... E como conseqüência disso, veio um enorme bloqueio criativo, ou seja, eu não conseguia terminar esse capítulo... E entre escrever qualquer porcaria e não escrever, eu fico com a segunda opção.

Quero agradecer ao pessoal que me deixava review cobrando a fic, pedindo pra não parar de postar e que sempre ficava me apoiando, como a **Dragonesa**, a **Marina Jolie**, o **Felipe Nani**, a **Branca Takarai**. Então esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado a vocês o/. Espero que apreciem o/

OBS: Pessoal que escreve ou que quer começar a escrever e que tá lendo esse recado: postem mais fics Seiya x Saori – ou outros casais clichê-, please! Eu leio e adoro Yaoi, mas tem fic demais nesse gênero... Mas enfim, cada um escreve sobre o que gosta . Foi só um pedidinho ç.ç

Aliás, tô lendo uma fic Saori x Seiya tão legal -. Se chama "Apenas um acordo?" da Ravena Taisho, eu acho... Recomendada! xD. Quando a fic é boa, eu recomendo mesmo uú.

Reeditando todos os capítulos... as divisórias sumiram çç

Kisus


	9. Chapter 9

**Se eu não tiver você**

**Capítulo IX**

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu sou médica! Por favor, afastem-se todos!- a moça gritava ofegante, tentando manter a ordem em volta dos feridos e começando a distribuir as tarefas por entre os presentes, agilizando assim, os primeiros socorros. - Você! Chame o socorro imediatamente! Saori, providencie alguns panos limpos e água!

Saori havia escutado as palavras da moça à sua frente e queria mais do que ninguém fazer o que ela havia pedido, mas suas pernas não queriam obedecê-la. Também desejava não sair dali, acompanhar tudo de perto. Todo seu corpo tremia de nervosismo pela cena que estava presenciando e seus olhos ainda estavam inchados pelo choro que havia conseguido conter a poucos instantes.

- Saori, por favor! Sei que quer fazer algo por ele, por isso apresse-se!- Yuuri fez-se repetir.

- T-t-tá!- ela finalmente conseguiu se mover e saiu em busca dos materiais que lhe foram pedidos. Nem se importou com o fato de Yuuri saber seu nome. Aliás, nada importava naquele momento.

Havia ao todo seis pessoas feridas. Três senhoras, inclusive uma grávida, que passaram mal depois do ocorrido; duas feridas pelos estilhaços de um vidro que se quebrou, sendo que uma delas teve um corte profundo na perna e a última vítima, ferida com um tiro disparado por um dos seqüestradores. Todas estavam sendo atendidas com a ajuda de alguns dos curiosos e de outro médico que também estava por perto.

- Vamos... Vamos... Reaja! – Yuuri recomeçava a massagem cardíaca, preocupada com a quantidade de sangue que inundava a camisa do rapaz – Não seja teimoso... Não dessa vez...

**(Flashback)**

Shion seguiu a jovem Keiko até onde ela pediu, o que não era muito longe, por sinal. Era o suficiente para retirá-lo da sala dita "VIP".

- Acho que aqui está perfeito... – Misato murmurou, fitando o relógio em seu pulso por alguns instantes e ignorando a presença do empresário, o que o deixou levemente constrangido.

- O assunto é tão importante assim, senhorita? Não quero ser indelicado, mas concordei em vir até aqui apenas porque parecia um assunto imprescindível, mas agora não o vejo mais assim. Se me permite, encerrarei esta conversa "não-iniciada" por aqui mesmo...

- Encerrar? O assunto mal começou...- disse ela, em tom irônico

Toshio ia retrucar as palavras da moça, mas não houve tempo. Repentinamente, tudo havia ficado escuro e sua voz fora abafada por um pano colocado grosseiramente em sua boca. Sentia uma enorme pressão que insistia em manter seus braços presos à suas costas e uma corda sendo passada em volta de seus punhos. Ele tinha certeza: aquilo se tratava de um seqüestro e havia feito exatamente tudo o que os seqüestradores haviam planejado, como por exemplo, seguir aquela moça.

- Você se saiu muito bem, Shina. Agora volte para a festa. E já sabe o que acontece com quem abre a boca...

- Não precisa me lembrar disso a cada segundo, Kanon.

- Espero que não precise mesmo.

Kanon havia acabado de alertar Shina e mandar um de seus ajudantes, Aldebaran, carregar o empresário até o carro. Mas antes que isso ocorresse com sucesso, os seguranças particulares notaram a ausência de Shion e saíram em seu encalço. Avistaram o chefe amordaçado e sendo vítima de um provável seqüestro e foram atrás dos envolvidos. Aldebaran conseguiu desacordar um dos seguranças e Shina pegou a arma deste, dirigindo-se então, para o meio das pessoas. Os outros seqüestradores conseguiram escapar mas agora todos os seguranças da festa estavam atrás da moça de cabelos verdes. Uma mulher encurralada, assustada e com uma arma na mão... Não pensou duas vezes antes de atirar para o alto, fazendo exatamente o que estava previsto no plano. Talvez conseguisse escapar em meio à multidão que corria apavorada.

* * *

Abriu os olhos repentinamente. Uma brisa suave ainda era sentida. Avistou o céu estrelado por entre as folhas das árvores e a recém-adormecida Yuuri, que acabou acordando quando ele retirou rapidamente a cabeça de seu colo.

- Ainda é cedo pra acordar... - ela bocejou em seguida, mas notando a expressão preocupada dele, não pôde deixar de se preocupar também- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Você ouviu isso? Parecia um tiro...

- Eu não escutei nada. – respondeu-lhe levantando-se e passando a olhar em direção ao festival - Mas que o pessoal lá em baixo tá gritando muito, isso tá.

- Droga, meus amigos estão todos lá! Preciso saber o que está acontecendo...

- Espere! Eu também vou...

- Eu vou sozinho. – respondeu aproximando-se e dando um beijo na testa da moça – Não saia daqui. Eu volto logo para irmos pra casa.

-Mas...

Yuuri não teve tempo de falar nada. Seiya já havia desaparecido de seu campo de visão. Mas não o deixaria ir sozinho e mesmo que não conseguisse mais acompanhá-lo, estaria atrás dele.

* * *

Algumas pessoas ainda corriam e gritavam, tentando serem acalmadas pelos seguranças, em vão, por sinal; outras se escondiam em qualquer lugar que fosse possível e ainda existiam aquelas que nem ligavam pro que estava acontecendo. Shina se aproveitava da situação e continuava tentando encontrar um meio de sair dali sem ser pega, mas não havia nenhuma possibilidade. Naquele momento, todas as saídas possíveis deveriam estar sendo vigiadas e se sentia cada vez mais encurralada.

Começava a pensar na possibilidade de desistir e se entregar, mas o que viu a fez mudar completamente de idéia: encontrara alguém que a faria sair dali e ainda teria seu acerto de contas pessoal. Na opinião dela, a sorte começava a lhe sorrir

- Parece que o destino quer que acertemos as contas... – Shina disse se aproximando e parando frente à moça-... Não é mesmo, Saori?

Saori saía de uma das salas onde os convidados ficavam, acompanhada de Julian. Já deveriam ter ido pra casa, mas devido ao ocorrido acharam mais seguro ficarem por ali mesmo e esperarem as coisas se acalmarem.

- Você?- a jovem de cabelos cor de lavanda surpreendeu-se um pouco com a visão.

- Surpresa por me encontrar aqui? Garanto que vê-la aqui é ainda mais surpreendente pra mim...

Julian, vendo que aquela conversa não teria destino muito aprazível, se intrometeu, pegando na mão de Saori para enfim, retirá-la dali.

- Esse não é o momento mais adequado para esse tipo de coisa... Vamos embora, Saori. E você deveria fazer o mesmo, Shina.

Shina não permitiu que eles fossem embora. Segurou a moça e aproximou-se mais, encostando a arma que tinha em mãos nas costas da garota

- Você vem comigo... E nem pense em fazer escândalo. Eu já não tenho nada a perder... - disse ela ameaçadoramente - O mesmo vale pro seu namoradinho

Saori tentava manter-se calma e assim poder tranqüilizar Julian, pois sabia que ele reagiria à ação. Deveria ter imaginado que a presença de Shina e a confusão que havia se armado tinham muito em comum. Desequilibrada como ela demonstrava estar, poria a vida do jovem e de outras pessoas em risco e tudo que Saori menos queria era envolver inocentes em seus assuntos.

- Eu vou ficar bem Julian... Não se preocupe...

Shina sorriu cinicamente e saiu com Saori ainda sob a mira discreta de sua arma em suas costas. Julian ficou desolado, sem saber o que fazer para poder ajudar à namorada. Chamar a polícia não seria o mais adequado, mas era a única coisa a ser feita. Eles com certeza saberiam o que fazer.

As duas dirigiam-se à saída do evento, onde dezenas de seguranças estavam fazendo guarda. Shina pretendia usar Saori como uma espécie de escudo contra o qual ninguém poderia fazer nada e assim finalmente teria a oportunidade de poder sair ilesa dali.

Enquanto isso, Seiya andava contrariamente às pessoas que se dirigiam à saída, procurando por seus amigos. Talvez estivesse se preocupando à toa e eles já houvessem ido embora ou talvez nem houvesse com o que se preocupar. Provavelmente havia escutado algo que nunca existiu e as pessoas estivessem indo embora por outro motivo qualquer. Não seria a primeira vez que sua imaginação lhe pregava uma peça. Pena que avistar Julian Solo não era mais uma desses enganos. Não que ligasse pra isso, - aliás, ele não dava a mínima- mas Saori provavelmente estaria com ele e isso sim, importava.

- "Droga... Era só o que me faltava..."

Porém, por sorte- ou por azar- não estava vendo Saori. Julian mantinha uma expressão preocupada e um celular na mão direita, como se estivesse indeciso entre telefonar ou não. Seiya não pôde deixar de rir consigo mesmo, pois provavelmente Saori já havia dado um fora nele e o havia deixado plantado lá. Aproximou-se de Julian, apenas para "deliciar-se com a derrota do inimigo". Aquele era o ato perverso mais aliviante que ele já havia cometido. Mas no fundo repreendia-se por isso: estava descumprindo sua promessa e ligando-se a assuntos que envolviam "Saori Kido" novamente.

- Quem diria... Julian Solo desacompanhado? Não creio nisso... - ironizou ele.

- Você... - Julian murmurou, tentando lembrar-se de onde conhecia aquela pessoa, o que não foi muito difícil. Sorriu imensamente ao lembra-se do amigo de Saori, desmanchando o sorriso em seguida - Preciso de ajuda! Ou melhor, a Saori precisa!

Seiya também passou de um semblante irônico para um imensamente preocupado em milésimos de segundo. Desejava profundamente ter ouvido coisas quando estava com Yuuri e que Saori não tivesse nada a ver com aquilo.

- Mas do que você está falando, Solo?

- A Saori e aquela moça da boate... Aquele dia da briga...

- Você tá falando da Shina? - Seiya começava a se alterar- Fala logo! O que ela fez com a Saori?

- Ela a está ameaçando com uma arma...

Julian nem precisou terminar a explicação. Seiya já não estava lá para ouvir.

- Idiota! O que ele pensa que vai fazer?- exclamou o jovem herdeiro da família Solo, indo atrás dele.

* * *

- Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas você vai ser a minha solução- Shina ria descontroladamente num gesto desequilibrado, enquanto caminhava com Saori à sua frente.

- Você está louca, Shina... Acho que o soco daquele dia não te fez muito bem!

- Não me provoque, sua imbecil!

- Por que você não acaba com tudo isso de uma vez?! Sabe que só sairá daqui direto pra uma prisão, que é seu lugar! Um crime a mais ou a menos não fará diferença pra você!

Para Shina, Saori estava falando demais sem ter condição alguma para isso. Talvez estivesse na hora de acabar realmente com tudo aquilo. Deixou de esconder a arma e passou a ameaçar Saori de frente, num gesto visível a todos.

- Eu disse que você me pagaria pelo vexame daquele dia... - a moça de cabelos verdes balançava a arma de forma infantil, passando a olhar Saori com ódio. - VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE MAIS DO QUE EU?!...

Saori assustou-se com o olhar dela, mas iria respondê-la à altura. Saberia ser tão prepotente e arrogante quanto à mulher à sua frente. Porém, com a presença dele ali, isso seria um erro.

- Você não precisava chegar até esse ponto, Shina... – Seiya lamentou ofegante, aproximando-se lentamente da mulher e colocando-se entre a mesma e Saori.

Saori fitou-o por alguns segundos, sem conseguir acreditar que ele realmente estava ali. Tanto tempo sem vê-lo e só conseguia fazê-lo em tal situação. Uma tristeza apossou-se dela quando percebeu que em momento algum seus olhos se encontraram. Ele ignorava a presença da moça. Mal sabia ela que ele não o fazia apenas para não desconcentrar-se do objetivo de tentar acalmar Shina.

- Agora a festa está completa! Pena que ela vai acabar de maneira não muito bonita... – Shina já não conseguia evitar os gestos descontrolados e rodava a arma perigosamente. - Você pode ir embora, Seiya. O meu problema é com essa aqui. - completou de forma carinhosa, apontando Saori.

- Como eu poderia ir embora e deixar você aqui?- o jovem começava um jogo de persuasão- Agora, deixe-a ir... Eu quero ir com você...

Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. A última pessoa que iria querer ver correr perigo era Seiya e agora ele se oferecia para ir com Shina. Sentiu o coração apertar dentro do peito.

- Seiya! Você não po... - Saori ia se manifestar contra a decisão do rapaz, mas foi grosseiramente interrompida por ele.

- Não se intrometa, Saori!- exclamou olhando-a por cima do ombro esquerdo, passando a fitar Shina e falar amenamente- E então?

Saori ficou observando-o intensamente. Sabia que ele apenas queria ajudá-la, mas aquilo a fez sentir-se mal. O rapaz se aproximava ainda mais de Shina, tentando passar confiança, mas a jovem de cabelos esverdeados já não raciocinava direito. Aquela cena estava deixando Saori em estado de pavor, um pavor que ela não sentira quando estava sendo ameaçada, mas que se elevava na medida em que pensava que algo poderia acontecer a Seiya.

- Já disse que isso não tem a ver com você... Vá embora!- advertiu Shina, tentando afastá-lo dali

- Isso tem mais a ver comigo do que com qualquer outra pessoa presente aqui! Você sabe disso!- Seiya exaltou-se, contrariando sua própria estratégia

- VÁ EMBORA! EU NÃO QUERO TE MACHUCAR!

Shina descontrolou-se e atirou contra um dos vidros que separava os estandes do festival. Os estilhaços voaram por toda parte, ferindo algumas pessoas e o susto que o barulho do tiro proporcionou causou pânico mais uma vez.

Seiya percebeu que não poderia mais exaltar-se daquele jeito. Respirou profundamente e tentou novamente um acordo, sob o olhar preocupado de Saori. Julian havia acabado de chegar e também presenciava a cena de perto, sem nada poder fazer.

- Shina, sei que está assustada, mas nada vai te acontecer... Eu prometo... Agora, vamos sair daqui?

- NÃO! Você não se preocupa comigo! Está preocupado com ela! Ela sempre é a culpada!- Shina passou a apontar a arma na direção de Seiya, no ápice de seu descontrole- Saia daqui!

Yuuri acabara de chegar e tudo que pôde escutar foi um barulho alto e grave que se misturou ao grito desesperado da moça que antes estava sendo ameaçada. Shina ficou alguns segundos observando a tudo, incrédula. Ajoelhou-se, largando a arma no chão de forma derrotada. Alguns curiosos amontoavam-se em volta da cena dificultando a ação dos seguranças que haviam sido alertados pelos tiros. Finalmente Shina seria pega e revelaria o paradeiro de Shion, dando fim a tudo aquilo.

- Eu... Eu Não queria ter te machucado... – murmurou a moça de cabelos verdes, já sendo levada pelos seguranças.

**(/Flashback)**

Algumas gotas de suor pingavam do rosto de Yuuri, que agora esboçava um sorriso vitorioso. Finalmente, depois de um grande esforço, ouvia claramente os batimentos cardíacos do rapaz. Saori havia acompanhado todo o processo de perto, mesmo contra a vontade de Julian, que prestava depoimento aos policiais, e também sorria aliviada do susto. As ambulâncias haviam chegado há poucos instantes e cuidavam dos outros feridos.

- Ele vai ficar bem, não é?- Saori perguntou esperançosa, mesmo sabendo que a hemorragia ainda não havia sido totalmente controlada e encharcava mais um pano de sangue.

- Infelizmente, eu não tenho condições de dizer isso agora... A bala está alojada no local e tenho medo que possa ter atingido o pulmão... - Yuuri baixou o olhar, percebendo que Saori fez o mesmo. - Mas você sabe que ele é forte. Vai sair dessa!- completou tentando animá-la, vendo os socorristas se aproximando e comportando o rapaz na maca.

- Por que... Por que você sabe o meu nome?- Saori queria acabar com aquela dúvida. Yuuri sorriu docemente, entrando na ambulância

- Por que desde que o conheci... Eu só o escuto falar de você...

CONTINUA...

* * *

**N.A.**

Ahaaaaa... Dessa vez eu fui rápida! XD

Que capítulo mais trágico i.i... Eu tô me sentindo o pior ser desse mundo por ter feito mal ao Seiya... Buáaaaa... Quero dizer, bem feito pra Shina! uú

Bom, vou começar a responder os reviews por aqui o/

**Hana Midori:** huahuauha... Pois é... Tanto tempo sem atualizar que as pessoas até se assustam quando isso acontece XD... Eu já atualizei no AS, aliás, eu sempre publico os capítulos no mesmo dia em todos os sites... Mas sabe como é, lá a gente depende de aprovação... E é ai que a demora começa... Fico feliz por você estar gostando da fic o/

**Marina Jolie:** Pode deixar que não vou desanimar o/... Agora que a inspiração voltou, tá tudo bem uhauhauh

**Ravena Taishou:** Eu também fico muito feliz por você ler a minha fic ... Aliás, tô querendo ler mais um capítulo da sua fic XD... Obrigada pelos elogios o/

**DianaD: **Um review internacional xDDDDD... Que bom que você tá gostando o/. Fico feliz por saber que pessoas de outros países prestigiam os trabalhos brasileiros e que também gostam de fics SaorixSeiya tanto quanto eu. Continue acompanhando o/

**Dragonesa: **Caramba, eu tive que arrumar todos os capítulos, pois eu usava como divisória um "§§§", que de repente sumiu... Por isso teve problemas... Mas já tá resolvido...Tá vendo? Eu não demorei dessa vez uhauhauh... Não sei por que, mas acho que esses dois vão se acertar logo... Tá na hora né? xD... (evil) Mas eu ando pensando em tantas coisas malvadas para acontecer com eles ainda...( /evil)... Muito obrigada pelo incentivo e até o próximo capítulo o/

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo o/... Foi um pouco curtinho, mas o próximo será maior... Tem muita coisa a ser esclarecida ...

Kisus pra todos o/

OBS: Se tem fic boa na área, eu recomendo: **Intercâmbio de Paixões**, da **Marina Jolie** (fic SaorixSeiya). Foi publicada há um tempinho, mas eu só fui ver esses dias... XD


End file.
